Heaven And Beyond
by onyxinlife
Summary: AU Sequel to 49 Days. It's been three years since Kurt died taking Rachel with him. Finn and Blaine are stuck in limbo, longing for their lovers but keeping a pretense of moving on to their loved ones and friends. After delving deeper into the mysterious world of death and afterlife, things start happening that are not supposed to be happening
1. Three Years Later

_It's been three years._

Blaine ran his hands over the piano keys catching the attention of Wes, who was busy folding the new menus. Wes glanced at the calendar and spotted the date circled in red. Today was the day Kurt died, three years ago. Everyone had moved on but it seemed that Blaine hadn't. Blaine had started composing and working again but he didn't really date anyone at all.

The door to the restaurant opened and the bell at the top of the door tinkled softly. Wes stood up and smiled at the customers.

"Welcome, how many people?" Wes asked.

"Five" A man with platinum blond hair and black dyed hair tips replied.

"Have a seat" Wes said gesturing to the table nearest to the large windows.

"There's karaoke here?" Another guy with black spiked hair asked.

"Yeah, help yourselves" Wes said handing them all menus.

"Sweet" The black haired guy commented and then opened up the menu.

"Hey boss, who's that?" The guy with blond and black hair asked pointing at Blaine who was still staring at the piano keys.

"That's the manager of the restaurant, Blaine" Wes replied wondering why the guy was asking about Blaine.

"Is he gay?"

Wes smiled. Now he knew why the blond guy asked about Blaine.

"Yes" Wes replied.

"Is he single?" Blondie asked.

"You'll have to ask that yourself" Wes said pulling out a pen and notepad.

Blondie nodded and then was pulled into food discussion by his friends. Wes waited for their orders on the side and a phone started ringing in the restaurant. Blaine started out of his reverie and then pulled his ringing phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" Blaine cleared his throat and then smiled.

"Yeah I know the date, Finn. Yeah I'll meet you there at two. See you then" Blaine hung up and tucked the phone into his pocket.

"Who was that?" Wes asked discreetly.

"Finn, I'm meeting him up at two. Crap, it's already one" Blaine got up and ran up the stairs to his apartment.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Wes asked holding his pen at the ready.

"Yeah, where's the bathroom?" Blondie asked.

"Right down there, take a left" Wes instructed and Blondie stood up.

Wes wrote down all the orders and the black haired guy gave him Blondie's order as well. Wes ran into the kitchen and handed it over to David and then went to get drinks for the group. He returned to the restaurant to see two of the five had gotten up to mess with the karaoke machine.

Wes took his time to examine these guys. They were all dressed in either black or grey. Blondie had been dressed in all black and had a piercing in his lip. His platinum blond hair with black lips made his face look more defined and added mystery to him. The guy with black spiked hair had multiple piercings and was dressed in grey jeans and a black tee shirt with a black leather jacket.

Another guy had green hair dressed in an all grey ensemble. The youngest out of all of them had red hair and dressed in black jeans and a grey tee. The last one had blue hair and it was tied up in a ponytail. They looked like a glam rock band, the way they acted and the way they dressed. The guy with red hair started singing Decode by Paramore and Wes was taken aback at how strong his voice was.

"Order up!" David announced snapping Wes out of his thoughts.

Wes served out the food and then saw Blondie wasn't back yet.

"Where'd Skylar go?" The black haired guy asked.

"He's probably reapplying his foundation and checking his hair in the mirror" The blue haired one replied.

Wes shrugged and let them start eating. He then felt suspiscious as to where the Blondie had really gone. They all looked rather shady.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine sighed as he pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a black shirt. His trench coat was in the coat closet near the door. He sighed and in his sock clad feet he went out to the living room. He had the shock of his life when he saw a punk rocker in his home.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Blaine asked, examining the guy from head to toe.

"Sorry man, I was looking for the bathroom" The guy replied running a hand through his blond hair.

"It's downstairs, first door on you left. You can't miss it" Blaine said and the guy nodded.

"Thanks" the guy opened the door of the apartment and left.

Blaine sighed and then looked around the room. Nothing looked like it had been stolen at all. He grabbed his trench coat and then wondered how the guy could have gotten so badly lost. No one had ever come up to apartment like that. Come to think of it, Blaine had seen the guy staring at him in the restaurant.

He shook his head and went down the stairs where the guy was eating with his friends. Blaine said his goodbyes to Wes and then got into his car, ready to drive to the graveyard.

He parked outside and saw Finn waiting for him.

"Hey Finn. How's it going?" Blaine greeted his tall friend with a hug.

"I'm great Blaine. How's everyone at the restaurant?" Finn asked.

"Everyone's great. Velma brought Lily yesterday and we had her first birthday party. They really wanted you to be there but I explained that you were busy" Blaine replied.

"Yeah I know. I tried to get out of the meeting but I couldn't. After this I'll go to Wes's house and give little Lily her present" Finn said.

They entered the graveyard, each with a bouquet of roses and walked to the graves of their loved ones. There were already bouquets from Burt and Carole on Kurt and Rachel's graves and Blaine placed the bouquet he had brought on Kurt's grave.

_Hi Kurt. I miss you alot, if you must know. Every day I feel the pain of you not being there. I had a dream about you yesterday. You were telling me how amazing heaven was and I believed you. Because all I want you to be is to be happy. _

Blaine knelt on the grave and pulled out a rose from the bouquet and kissed it. He placed it on the grave and then stood up. Finn finished off his conversation with Rachel and then they turned to each other. Both of them sighed in unison and then turned to leave the graveyard.

**PAGE BREAK**

"It's sweet, isn't it?" Rachel asked leaning on Kurt's shoulder.

They were both seated on a bench right near their graves. They watched Finn and Blaine place the bouquets down and then take a step back.

"It's nice that He let's us visit the world on our death anniversaries" Kurt mused.

"I wish he would move on" Rachel said.

"Me too" Kurt replied.

Both of them faded from view as Finn and Blaine left the graveyard.

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn drove to Wes's apartment. Since the baby had arrived, Wes and Velma had moved to a larger apartment with two bedrooms and one guest room with ensuite. He rode the elevator and knocked on the door. The door opened and Velma squealed with delight to see Finn.

"I thought you forgot all of us, Mr. Managing Director" Velma said.

"Of course not. I couldn't forget the apple of my eye" Finn said picking up Lily in his arms.

She was cute with Velma's pale skin but Wes's brown eyes.

"Now that she's walking, is she a hassle?" Finn asked sitting down with Lily cradled on his lap.

"She nearly hit her head on the dining room chair. Thank god Wes stopped her" Velma replied.

"And what about work? Are you going to work?" Finn asked.

"I was going to find a nanny to take care of her. I'm holding interview tomorrow to see how Lily reacts to them" Velma replied.

"That's great"

Finn and Velma chatted for a while longer and then Finn left to go back to the office.

**PAGE BREAK**

"So you snuck up to his apartment? Did you see him naked?"

Skylar laughed at his friend, Shin's comments. He ruffled Shin's blue hair and Shin slapped his hands away.

"Yeah, real funny Shin" Minx, the redhead replied, sarcastically.

"I didn't see him naked but I did see him dressed in jeans and a shirt. That guy's got a great ass" Skylar commented.

"He looked depressed when he staring at the piano" Regent, the green haired one commented.

"And then he lit up at the phone call from that guy. Forget it Skylar, your newest has got a guy" The black haired one, Trey, said checking his spikes in the mirror.

"Then how come he had no pictures of the guy in his apartment?" Skylar shot back.

"Maybe he likes keeping his life private. Also, he wouldn't like people like you snooping around. Maybe he has pictures in his bedroom or on a computer" Trey argued.

"That does explain the ring you found, Skylar. That ain't no normal ring" Regent said.

"What ring?" Minx asked.

"I got this from a little pot on the coffee table" Skylar pulled out a chain and dangling from it was a ring.

"It's a plain gold thing" Minx commented after examining the ring.

"Maybe it's one of them couple rings" Shin suggested.

"Doesn't explain why he doesn't wear it" Skylar said.

"Dude, it might mean something to him. You shouldn't have taken that" Trey said.

"Yeah man, when he finds out it's missing, he might even become more depressed than he already is" Regent said.

"Then I'll return it. We'll go for lunch again there tomorrow and then Minx can sneak up there and return in" Skylar replied.

"Why me?" Minx asked incredulously.

"Because you're the youngest and you have a damn good puppy face" Skylar replied tucking the ring back into his pocket.

Minx pouted and Regent chuckled.

"Guess we're going back to Prince Charming's place again tomorrow" Shin mused.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine sighed as he leaned against the back of the couch. His head was pulsing wildly. Ever since he had told Wes about that Blondie in his apartment, Wes had thrown a fit about how the guy looked shady as hell. He had told Blaine to check for everything in the apartment in case anything was stolen. He had ranted until Blaine had run to the safety of his apartment.

He had swallowed two Advil and felt his headache leave him after a few minutes. True, the blond guy and his friends did look shady but Blaine couldn't exactly throw them out of his restaurant. After all, they did bring money in. Blaine switched on the stereo and his heart clenched when Kurt's voice began floating out of the stereo.

As if on instinct, Blaine saw Kurt asleep on his couch. He reached out to touch him and Kurt vanished, not even having been there in the first place. Blaine then opened the little pot on his coffee table and felt around for the chain and promise ring. After coming up with nothing, Blaine lifted the pot and looking inside. It was empty.

"Oh my god" Blaine shot up faster than a bullet and looked around on the carpet and even under the sofa.

"It's gone" Blaine tore down the stairs to find Wes locking up the door of the restaurant.

"The ring's missing" Blaine said grabbing a hold of Wes's shoulders.

"Which ring? The one Kurt had when he was at Dalton?" Wes asked.

"Yeah that ring. I haven't touched it in days and now it's gone" Blaine fretted.

"I knew it! That blond guy did steal something" Wes said.

"You can't just blame the blond guy. Maybe the cleaning woman or the guy who came to fix the AC" Blaine said.

"The cleaning woman wouldn't do that. She's been coming to your apartment for a year now. The AC guy stayed downstairs the entire time. I'm sure it's that blond guy" Wes argued.

"Do you have a phone number or anything?" Blaine asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I guess the ring's as good as gone" Wes replied.

"Maybe the guy pawned it off. I'll go check the pawn shops" Blaine said.

"All the pawn shops in New York?" Wes asked incredulously.

"To find that ring, I'll do anything" Blaine declared.

**And the first chapter of the sequel comes to an end. I hope you enjoyed reading about the new characters as much as I enjoyed writing them. They are based off the glam rock band Cinema Bizarre so I'll be using the songs of Cinema Bizarre as well. **

**Onyxinlife.**


	2. Door To Heaven

The next day, Blaine trudged down the steps to the restaurant. He felt physically as well as mentally tired.

"Good morning" Wes said brightly and Blaine groaned.

"How's your head?" David asked concerned.

"Not good" Blaine croaked out and Wes sighed.

"I made you one my grandfather's herbal remedies. It might taste horrible but it works" Wes handed Blaine a glass and Blaine wrinkled his nose at the smell.

"Just drink it, it really does work" David said.

Blaine swallowed it up in one gulp and shuddered at the taste.

"Now just go upstairs and relax" Wes instructed and Blaine stood up.

He went back upstairs and lied down on the couch. In a few minutes he was fast asleep.

**PAGE BREAK**

Skylar walked into the restaurant with his friends. He looked around the restaurant and saw the same Asian waiter standing near the karaoke machine.

"Welcome, how many people?" A woman with red hair and Bambi eyes asked.

"Five" Minx replied tersely and the woman pointed them to the exact same table they sat the day before.

"I'm Emma, I'll be your waitress for the day. Just wave to me if you want to order" she said and then went to another table.

"So now what?" Regent asked. They were attracting some looks from the other customers.

"Minx, act like you want to go to the bathroom then sneak up and put the ring back" Skylar instructed.

"I don't even know if the guy's apartment is locked or not. You were lucky it wasn't but then what if someone catches me?" Minx said.

"Then I'll go" Shin said holding his hand out for the ring.

"Forget it. You guys are such pussies. I'll go return it back" Skylar stood and Wes watched him go towards the bathroom.

"He's on the move" Wes whispered discreetly to David.

"Don't follow him, Blaine's up there anyway. He won't let anyone slip past him" David said.

**PAGE BREAK**

Skylar checked to see if anyone was looking and then went up the stairs to the apartment. To his luck the door wasn't locked so he entered. He looked around to see if Blaine was around and spotted him asleep on the couch. He crept over to the coffee table and then opened the little pot. He deposited the ring inside and closed the pot, breathing a sigh of relief.

Then he caught sight of Blaine's peaceful face.

_God, he's so cute. _

Skylar reached out to touch Blaine's face and smiled. His cheeks were rough because of the stubble and his eyebrows were so thick and soft. Skylar saw the curls and couldn't resist touching them.

"Stop!" Skylar jumped back just as a fist came flying into view.

The Asian waiter had tried to punch him but since Skylar had avoided it, the Asian guy went sprawling onto the soft white carpet. The black guy who had burst in with the Asian began to laugh uproariously.

"Geez David, thanks alot" The Asian guy said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry man, but that was really funny" David replied still chortling.

"What's more funny is that we find a shady guy trying to rape Blaine in his sleep" Wes said standing up.

"I wasn't going to rape him" Skylar protested.

"Then what were you doing here?" David asked, all laughter gone.

"I came to return the ring I stole" Skylar replied.

"You stole the ring?" Blaine muffled voice made them all jump in surprise.

"Blaine? You were awake this whole time?" Wes asked.

"No, just got up because of David laughing" Blaine replied. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"If you stole the ring why bring it back? You could probably get alot of money off it" Wes asked.

"The ring meant something to you. I just took it for fun" Skylar replied.

Blaine reached over and pulled out the ring and the chair from the little pot.

"It does mean a lot to me. Thanks for returning it" Blaine said.

"Now march your ass downstairs. I don't want you up here again" Wes said.

Skylar left the apartment without another word. David followed after and Blaine fingered the chain in his hands.

"Hey Wes, can you give me the recipe for this herbal remedy? It actually works" Blaine asked.

"Sure, it's at home but you can come over later and I can give it to you" Wes replied and then he left the apartment.

Blaine smiled and placed the ring back in the little pot. He felt so much better after having it back.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Hey, is Wes home?" Blaine asked the new nanny Bella.

Bella was pretty with long black hair and big blue eyes. She balanced Lily on her hip and shook her head.

"What about Velma?" Blaine asked.

"She's inside" Bella said gesturing to the living room.

Blaine entered and took off his shoes. He had been told by Wes that it was a tradition to take off your shoes before entering the house in China or Japan so Blaine complied with the tradition when he entered Wes's home.

"Velma?" Blaine spotted Velma watching TV on the couch.

"Hey Blaine. Wes said that the recipe was in his study on the desk. Just go get it" Velma said totally engrossed in The Vampire Diaries.

"Thanks" Blaine entered the study and was taken aback by the amount of books in there.

The shelves were full and many of the remaining books were on the floor in carefully arranged stacks. Blaine picked his way through the stacks and grabbed the recipe from the table. Then he saw the book on the desk.

_Summoning the Spirits _Blaine read and then furrowed his eyebrows.

He took the book in his hands and opened it. He cursed when he saw the book was written in Hanja (Chinese characters). He left the book and then looked around at the other stacks.

_Chinese Legends and their Authenticity. Ancient Legends of the Dragon of the West. Legendary Healer Hua Tua. History of the Goryeo Dynasty. _

Just how many books did Wes own? Then Blaine spotted a plain brown book. It was tied with a rope and Blaine could feel a pull towards it. He grabbed the book and went back outside.

"Velma, I'm borrowing this book. Tell Wes I'll return it soon" Blaine said before he left the house.

"Sure" Velma replied absentmindedly.

Blaine rushed out of the building and then glanced at the book on the passenger seat next to him. It was a normal book but he didn't know why he had taken it. Was it even written in English or not? Blaine didn't care but he just had to have the book with him.

He reached the restaurant and without saying a word to anyone, he went up the stairs to his apartment. After seating himself down on the sofa, he untied the rope and opened the cover of the book.

**PAGE BREAK**

"What was that?" Rachel asked, jolting her head up.

"What was what?" Kurt asked surprised.

"That noise. I just heard something" Rachel replied looked around wildly. Her plaited hair slapped Kurt on the face.

"I didn't hear anything" Kurt said staring at Rachel.

"Maybe it was my imagination" Rachel sat back down and Kurt chuckled.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Journal of Hua Tua" Blaine read and furrowed his eyebrows.

He had heard the name before. Wes had mentioned the name to him before and Blaine had read a book title in Wes's study. He grabbed his laptop and began searching. He began reading the Wikipedia article about him.

_Hua Tuo (Wade-Giles: Hua To; c. 140–208)[1] was an ancient Chinese physician who lived during the late Han Dynasty and Three Kingdoms era of Chinese history. The Records of Three Kingdoms and Book of Later Han record Hua as the first person in China to use anesthesia during surgery. Hua Tuo was famous for his abilities in acupuncture, moxibustion, herbal medicine, and medical Daoyin exercises. He developed the Wuqinxi (Wade-Giles: Wu-chin-hsi; __五禽戲__; lit. "Exercise of the Five Animals") from studying movements of the tiger, deer, bear, ape, and crane._

So Hua Tuo was a legendary healer who lived in China. Blaine read on and on and then stopped reading.

_During the chase, Hua Tuo laughed and then a Heaven's door opened. He stepped inside calmly and then disappeared. He was never to be seen again. _

"What the hell? The ancient healer disappeared through heaven's door? What kind of crap is this?"

Blaine closed his computer and then looked at the still open diary. It might have been Hua Tuo's legendary diary but he didn't feel like reading the diary again. He closed it and bound it with the rope. He would have to give it back to Wes tomorrow.

**PAGE BREAK**

"I swear I just heard something" Rachel said sitting up.

"Your imagination has gotten worse since we got here" Kurt commented.

A strong breeze ran over the garden and she huffed.

"It's not my imagination" she insisted and Kurt ruffled her hair playfully.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Did Blaine find the recipe?" Wes asked entering the study.

"Yeah. He borrowed a book of yours too" Velma replied serving rice and kimchi.

"A book? Will he even be able to read them? Most of them are in Chinese" Wes said.

"Maybe he took one of your English ones" Velma suggested.

"I'll ask him tomorrow" Wes said taking a bite of the rice.

**PAGE BREAK**

That night Blaine was relaxing by watching TV. But no matter what he concentrated on his gaze always wandered to the diary on the coffee table. What exactly was in Hua Tuo's journal that pulled him so much? He muted the volume of the TV and grabbed the diary. He untied the rope and opened the cover. Passing the first page, he felt the texture of the pages. The pages were thick like parchment. They were also easily tearable.

Blaine flipped the page carefully and then saw in disappointment that the letters were Hanja. He leaned over and tried to decipher them and then found he could read them perfectly.

_First month of the year, 152_

_Today I accomplished my greatest herbal remedy yet. _

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. This guy just wrote down whatever he had accomplished over the years and nothing else. Then Blaine flipped over to the second last page.

_Third month of the year, 200_

_I have discovered the Door to Heaven. I entered the gate and found myself in a strange world. I was floating through the clouds and I reached the stars and a voice spoke to me. In front of me came a young man whom I had seen before. He had died before I was able to conduct any surgery on him. _

_"It is a blessing for you to see me, Hua Tuo" he said with a bow. _

_"What is this place?" I had asked. _

_"This place is Heaven. Come and meet the spirits" He took my hands which was surprisingly solid and dragged me towards a garden. _

_I saw many people walking around and my attention was caught by a woman. She had been my lover before she died. I rushed to embrace her. Many times had I dreamed of meeting her again. _

The diary entry ended there and Blaine's hands shook. Hua Tuo had found the door to heaven and met the spirit of his dead lover there.

Blaine frantically turned to the last page and was met by a series of numbers. He stared at them and then grabbed a piece of paper. He scribbled down the numbers and then tried to decipher them. What were they? Coordinates? Maybe this was the place where Heaven's door was.

**PAGE BREAK**

"What is this?" Rachel looked up at the sky where rain drops were falling.

"It's never rained in Heaven before" Kurt commented.

"It has" An old man sitting on a bench said.

"It has rained in heaven before?" Rachel asked.

"A long time ago" The old man replied.

"When? Tell us" Kurt said literally bouncing over to the man. 

"Tell you what?" The old man asked.

"When it rained in heaven" Rachel replied.

"It rained in heaven? When?" The old man asked surprised and Rachel groaned.

"You just said that it happened a long time ago!" Kurt said.

"Did I?" The old man asked.

"Why is it raining?" Rachel asked looking up at the sky.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this" Kurt replied.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine stared at the very last page of the diary. Inside the leather covering he had found a piece of paper.

_Dear descendants of mine, _

_I would like to stress the importance of this diary. It is a family heirloom which can never be read or opened. Please safeguard it and when the right time comes, burn it. It has a secret which should never be given to the world_

_Your Grandfather, _

_Hua Tuo. _

Blaine stared at the writing and then sniffed the paper. It smelled old and the writing was ancient but Blaine was shocked that he could actually read it. Did Hua Tuo know English or was this just a coincidence?

He closed the diary and placed it back on the coffee table deciding to get some sleep. Then he realized that the TV was blaring in the background but he had not even touched the remote.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Hey it stopped" Kurt said looking up at the now blue sky.

"That's weird" Rachel commented.

"Wonder what's happening" Kurt murmured and then sat down again.

Rachel shrugged and settled down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.


	3. Thunder and Hua Tuo

Finn Hudson loved alot of things in his life. He loved his friends, coworkers, family and of course his cat Millie. The tabby cat was currently curled up in his lap while he was gorging himself on Cheetos. Most of all Finn loved Rachel. He glanced at her picture framed carefully on the mantel and smiled. He had done what Rachel had told him to do. He had moved on and gone on with his life.

Finn looked down at his lap and laughed. He was such a miserable person. He had moved on but the only one in this room for company was Millie.

"I'm stupid, aren't I?" Finn asked no one in particular.

"Miaowww" The cat purred and Finn chuckled.

The next day he dressed for work. He was dressed in deep blue slacks, a white shirt and matching deep blue coat. With his brown polished Italian shoes and combed hair, Finn cut a handsome figure. His body had filled out from the skinny person he had been before and he went to the gym and his physique showed that.

He entered the large office building of Hummel Enterprises and greeted the receptionist cheerfully. As he waited for the elevator, various people greeted him and then he heard a large shout.

"Finny darling, I'm here!"

Finn grinned and turned just in time to catch a tall man who had bright magenta hair. His green eyes lighted up when Finn lowered him down on the ground.

"Do you have to do that everyday?" Finn asked.

"Of course. It brings a smile to your face"

The magenta haired man was the joke of the office and also one of the most admired directors in the entire Hummel Enterprises. He was flamboyantly gay and at first had a great crush on Finn but on realising that Finn was straight, had become one of the greatest friends Finn had ever had. His name was George Sutcliffe but prefered to call himself Sebastian.

"How'd the presentation go?" Finn asked.

"Perfectly!" Sebastian said with a fist pump, narrowly avoiding a woman's glasses in the elevator.

"I need help on mine" Finn said.

"Ooh, Finny we'll make steamy hot love on your office desk" Sebastian said.

Finn just chuckled and grabbed Sebastian by the scruff of his neck and dragged him out of the elevator. Any other person would be angry at this declaration but Finn had learned to take it in stride.

"I just finished watching Black Butler yesterday. God the demons are so hot and Alois is adorable" Sebastian was saying before he was deposited on the couch in Finn's cabin.

"You just keep on watching anime and leave your paperwork to me" Finn said dryly pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Finny, you love paperwork. I'm the one who loves demons and gorgeous people who don't even exist" Sebastian said pouting.

"Okay fine. Fix my presentation" Finn said handing Sebastian a flash drive.

After ten minutes Sebastian threw the flash drive right back at Finn who caught it expertly.

"Finished. Now give me a kiss!" Sebastian pouted his lips and Finn threw him a file.

"You're no fun. I'll see you later. Bye bye!" Sebastian flounced out of the cabin and Finn sat down on his leather chair, ready to start work.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Blaine, why did you open this?" Wes asked and Blaine shrugged.

"I felt a pull and I read it. So what?"

"Grandfather Hua Tuo said not to read it. Why did you even take it?" Wes asked.

"I just grabbed it. It doesn't matter. Do you know what was written in it?" Blaine said his eyes alight.

"No, I don't want to hear it"

"It says Hua Tuo went to heaven and met the spirit of his dead lover. He even left behind the coordinates of where the door is. If I could just figure it out I could go to heaven! Isn't that amazing?"

"Hua Tuo told us to stay away from it for a good reason. Going to heaven is going to remove the balance between the living and dead. There is no evidence of how Hua Tuo disappeared and how he died" Wes said.

"These have to mean something. Maybe I was meant to read the diary" Blaine said.

"How could you have read it? It's in Chinese"

"It just made sense to me. I read everything and I even copied some stuff down to decipher the coordinates" Blaine replied.

"Blaine, throw that away, I'm going to burn the book" Wes said going up the stairs to the apartment.

"No, Wes please don't! I want to see Kurt again" Blaine begged trying to stop Wes.

"Would Kurt want you to throw us into peril? Kurt wanted you to move on from this and you should!" Wes's voice rose.

"I can't live without him Wes. I just want to see him once" Blaine said.

Wes threw open the door to the apartment and ran for the diary on the coffee table. Blaine flung himself towards Wes and began wrestling for the book.

"Blaine let go!"

"No way, Wes. Not when Kurt's right around the corner!"

Blaine saw stars as he banged his head against the leg of the coffee table and Wes succeeded in grabbing the book from him.

"I'm burning this" Wes said tucking the book into his pocket and running out of the apartment.

Blaine curled in on himself and began crying. Now there was no way he was going to be able to find Kurt.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Rain yesterday and now thunder?" Rachel griped as she ran for cover with Kurt.

"Something weird is definitely going on. This has never happened for the three years we've been here" Kurt said and they ran into a small wooden house.

"Thank god we're out of there" Kurt said running his hands through his wet hair.

"Who is it?" a rather old and low voice asked.

"Oh I'm so sorry that we just ran in here. We were just looking for shelter from the thunder" Rachel said.

A short Chinese man came into view and Kurt smiled at how old he was. His brown eyes were kind and he was dressed in regal Chinese robes.

"Who are you? I thought we knew all the souls in heaven" Kurt asked.

"I am not a soul wandering in heaven. I am human" The old man replied and Rachel's mouth fell open.

"You're a human? How can you be here? That's impossible" She said.

"I am here. Since I am human and in heaven, I am immortal. I will age but will never die" He replied and Kurt's eyes widened.

"How did you get here? Did He help you?" Rachel asked.

"He didn't help me. I stumbled on the door to heaven by accident" The man replied.

"There's a door? I thought you could get up here by traveling by elevator" Kurt said and Rachel nodded.

"I entered the door and found myself here. I returned and stayed in the land of the living for eight years. When things became too difficult at home I entered here and have been here ever since"

"So you should know about the weird weather. Do you know why it's so weird here?" Kurt asked.

"I think someone is trying to find the door to heaven. This is why the heavens are in an uproar" The old man replied.

"How could someone find the door to heaven? That's impossible" Rachel commented.

"Don't forget, he managed to find it" Kurt said gesturing to the old man.

"The thunder stopped" Rachel said and Kurt looked outside. The sun was shining again.

"I left the details of where the door was behind when I came here and told my descendants to burn it when the time came" The old man said.

"Let's hope they do that" Kurt said and Rachel nodded.

They thanked the old man for shelter and then went outside.

"Is it just me or is it more hotter out here?" Rachel asked and Kurt wiped the sweat off his forehead.

**PAGE BREAK**

Wes threw the diary in the fire and watched it burn. He had done what grandfather Hua Tuo had told him to do. The diary burnt to a crisp and nothing but the ashes remained. Wes reached out and opened a small cupboard above the fireplace. A stone slab with Chinese writings on it stood there and next to it was a burning incense stick.

"Grandfather, I did what you told me to do. Please help Blaine snap out of whatever he's going through and move on from what Kurt did to him"

Wes clasped his hands and prayed. He prayed until the incense stick burnt out. He lit another one and closed the cupboard. Then he stood up and drove back to the restaurant.

**PAGE BREAK**

Skylar and Minx entered the restaurant for lunch that day. They sat down for lunch but Skylar kept looking around for Blaine.

"Can you stop that? We're attracting stares" Minx said grabbing Skylar's wrist.

"Like we don't attract enough stares already" Skylar replied but he still kept glancing around.

"Spaghetti bolognese for you and a steak sizzler for you" Emma said serving the dishes.

"Hey, where's your manager? Blaine, right?" Skylar asked.

"Oh he must be upstairs working on some music. He's a music producer for Hummel Enterprises studios" Emma replied and then left to serve other customers.

"He's a music producer. Minx, he could help us become famous" Skylar said.

"How do you know that he would help us? Our image isn't exactly appealing to everyone" Minx asked.

"It isn't that hard to ask him" Skylar said.

As soon Skylar was done with his food he stood up. He waved Emma over and asked her if he could meet Blaine.

"He must be right upstairs in his office. Just go up" Emma said.

Skylar nodded and went upstairs. He peeked in a room and saw it was an office of some sort with a computer and alot of tech equipment. Blaine wasn't there so Skylar decided to check out his apartment. He opened the door and grinned. This guy never locked his apartment properly.

He walked into the living room and gaped at what he saw. Blaine was curled up in a corner crying.

"Hey man, you okay?" Skylar wanted to slap himself as soon as he asked this. Of course the guy wasn't okay, he was crying for God's sake.

Then Skyler saw the drops of blood on the floor and near a leg of the coffee table.

"God you're bleeding! Where's the first aid kit?"

Blaine stared at Skylar and then pointed to the kitchen. Skylar ran inside and began searching. After finding the first aid kit, Skylar coaxed Blaine out of the corner that he was sitting in and Blaine showed him the wound on his temple. Skylar first began cleaning away the blood and handed Blaine a tissue to wipe his tears.

"It's just a bump but I guess there was some internal bleeding so it burst and you started bleeding" Skylar mused as he applied antiseptic carefully.

"You seem to know alot about this" Blaine commented.

"I've been living in an orphanage since I was five and been on the streets since age twelve so I guess it comes with the territory" Skylar finished off and then began to pack the first aid kit.

"Thanks for coming up here. I would have bled to death if it wasn't for you" Blaine said.

"Nah, it's what I do. The number of times me and my pals get beat up is more the arteries, veins and bones in my body" Skylar replied suddenly feeling a little shy.

"You want a coffee?" Blaine stood up carefully and then walked into the kitchen.

"Sure, if it's not a problem" Skylar replied internally cheering.

Blaine poured coffee in his usual mug and then paused when he spotted a blue mug. It was the same mug that Kurt had drunk countless coffees when he had been in Blaine's apartment. Blaine reached out and grabbed a yellow mug, forsaking the blue mug and poured the coffee. Skylar hadn't noticed the shift of moods in Blaine but instead looked around the apartment.

He noted the lack of pictures and also how clean the apartment was. Then he found a bunch of papers on the coffee tables. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the numbers and letters written all over. He picked up one of the papers and began reading the numbers.

"Don't touch that!" Blaine grabbed the paper out of Skylar's hands and then placed it carefully on the coffee table.

"Sorry, I'm kind of nosy" Skylar said taking the mug of coffee from Blaine.

Blaine breathed in heavily and then put a smile on his face.

"It's fine but just don't touch those" He said.

"Sure man. It's no problem" Skylar sat down on the sofa and Blaine stared at how his dark clothing and blond hair clashed with the white leather couch.

"So what do you and your buddies do?" Blaine asked sitting down.

"We're a band and we play at gay bars or regular bars. We play covers of different songs and sometimes we pay some of our own work" Skylar replied and Blaine nodded.

"What do you do?" Skylar asked.

"I'm a music producer at Hummel Enterprises. The company expanded into music a year ago so I just jumped the bandwagon" Blaine replied.

"My friends and I have been looking for a record label for months but we haven't really gotten anywhere" Skylar said and Blaine nodded.

"I could look around for a label for you guys but you have to be good enough for the label to market you and your music needs to sell" Blaine offered.

"We are good, just undiscovered" Skylar said with a smirk and Blaine chuckled.

"You know what, I really like you. I think I have the perfect producer for you guys. Come back here on Monday and sing some karaoke. I'll bring my friend over and then we can see what he thinks of you guys" Blaine said.

"Thanks alot. You don't know how much this means to me. Your friend can even come and see us play at Blue Fresh tomorrow night" Skylar said.

"That would be great. I'll try and bring him tomorrow night" Blaine said.

They shook hands and Skylar left to finish his lunch at the restaurant.


	4. How To Get Heaven

"One two three four!" Minx counted off and the music began.

Skylar nodded his head to the beat and began to sing Crush Crush Crush by Paramore. Then Regent forgot a chord and Minx lost the beat. Skylar stopped singing

"Come on guys. We have to be better than what we are now to impress Blaine and his friend" Skylar said.

"I'm pretty sure he was just winding you up, Sky. There is no friend of his who does recording" Shin said.

"He wouldn't do that" Minx spoke up.

"Oh yeah, then how come he didn't even give Sky any details about this friend of his?" Shin asked.

"He seems like an honest guy. Depressed but honest. Hey Sky, did you find out why he's so depressed?" Regent asked.

"Yeah sure, Sky just goes up there and says 'Oh Blaine darling, I love you, can you tell me why you're so depressed?' " Trey said in a lovey dovey voice making the rest of the band crack up.

"Y'all just jealous that I've found someone hot" Skylar said.

"I'm fine with this punk right here" Trey said pulling Minx into a kiss.

"And this punk doesn't like it!" Minx said pulling away and slapping Trey.

"You know you love me, babe" Trey said reaching for Minx. Minx grabbed him by his black spikes and bashed his head against the wall.

"For a guy who's only five foot five, you have a lot of strength" Shin commented, his eyes wide.

"Alright, let's take five" Skylar said.

He jumped off the stage and walked out of the bar. He was followed by Regent who pulled out a pack of cigarettes and began to smoke.

"Want one?" Regent offered the pack.

"Nah, have to watch my voice" Skylar replied.

"Remember how things were before?" Regent asked.

"You mean begging for scraps on the street and stealing food from homes. Minx nearly getting raped because of his baby doll looks? Getting held in jail every other day until we knew all the officers and their home lives? Having so many part time jobs until we flunked out of high school?"

"Yeah. Life became easier since we hit eighteen" Regent said blowing out smoke through his nose.

"Yeah but I'm twenty and I still don't have a stable job or life" Skylar said.

"Do you think you could get that with Blaine?" Regent asked.

"I don't like Blaine" Skylar said.

"Yeah you do. More than you let on" Regent said.

"Maybe a little" Skylar let up.

"He looked a lot more than depressed Sky, he looked right down mental. Just be careful, alright?"

"I'll be fine"

Skylar and Regent returned into the bar and began rehearsing again.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Finny, my sweet honey!" Sebastian ran up to Finn and threw his arms around the taller man.

"You don't have to greet me like this every morning" Finn said hugging Sebastian back and then stepping into the elevator.

"I have to. It's our little pact remember?" Sebastian said shuffling the papers in his magenta pink briefcase, the exact same shade as his hair.

"So we have a meeting today with the rest of the directors from ten till god knows when and then an appointment at the Ritz at two. After that we have to visit the Hummel Publishing House for Dan Brown's newest book" Finn said and Sebastian groaned.

"I only enjoy going to Ritz when there's a fashion show or there are men at the pool" Sebastian said and Finn chuckled.

"You know, my brother was a lot like you except he wasn't so loud and crazy" Finn said and then Sebastian frowned.

"It's that same brother who died three years ago, right?" Sebastian asked and Finn nodded.

"Anyway, let's get some coffee before the meeting" Sebastian grabbed Finn's arm and dragged him along to the cafeteria.

After an exhausting meeting with the directors, Finn and Sebastian headed to the Ritz.

"Oh my god, that guy is so hot!" Sebastian blatantly stared at a buff man who had blue eyes and blond hair.

"Stop staring" Finn grabbed Sebastian's arm and pulled him along.

"So mean" Sebastian moaned and Finn sighed.

They sat down at a table and Finn looked around. The person they were supposed to meet was nowhere in sight.

"I'm going to the bathroom. If Mr. Johnson arrives, let him sit down and don't freak him out" Finn said.

"You can count on me, Finny!" Sebastian said giving the taller man a double thumbs up.

He stood and went to the bathroom. He washed his hands and then checked his hair and clothes. Their client was rather picky so Finn didn't want to leave a bad impression. He exited the bathroom and then heard a familiar laugh. His eyes widened and he turned around. Standing in front of him was a girl dressed in a baby pink top and a white skirt.

Her long brown hair was blocking her face but Finn could feel his heart beating faster. He reached out and touched the girl's shoulder.

"Rachel?"

The girl turned and Finn saw that it wasn't Rachel. It was a girl with long brown hair and large blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else" Finn said and the girl smiled.

Finn walked away and then saw Sebastian talking with Mr. Johnson. All the flamboyancy and silliness had somehow been zapped out of Sebastian's system when an important client arrived. Finn admired how professional he could be when the time came for it.

"Good morning, Mr. Johnson. How are you doing?" Finn greeted and sat down next to Sebastian.

The meeting began and ended in half an hour.

"Oh god, I'm so damn hungry" Finn complained after Mr. Johnson left.

"Why don't we ditch this joint and go for something fattening and greasy" Sebastian suggested.

"Why Sebby, what about you girlish figure?" Finn asked in a high pitched voice.

"Oh Finny darling, you do love me!" Sebastian squealed and Finn quickly jumped up.

"How about Italian? My friend Blaine's restaurant has got great pasta" Finn asked.

"Let's go!" Sebastian grabbed his magenta briefcase and ran out of the Ritz and began waving for a taxi.

"Sebastian, you do remember that I have a car" Finn said and the car rolled up, driven by a valet.

Sebastian fell silent and Finn drove to Blaine's restaurant. They climbed up the steps and entered the restaurant.

"Hi Finn, it's so good to see you" Emma said hugging the taller man.

"This is Sebastian, my partner at work" Finn said and Sebastian took Emma's hand and kissed it.

"Pleasure to meet you, my lady" Sebastian's voice was husky.

"I'll just get menus for you two. Sit down" Emma said rushing off with a blush on her face.

"You do know she's married" Finn said sitting down.

"Of course. The ring is fabulous but too conservative. It should pop out!" Sebastian said and Finn chuckled.

"Finn, my man!" Wes rushed towards Finn and grabbed him up in a headlock.

"Oh my god, you barbarian!" Sebastian began hitting his briefcase on Wes's head.

"I've always wanted to do that" David said from the counter and Wes quickly let go of Finn.

"Sebastian calm down. He's a friend of mine" Finn said.

"Such ruffians" Sebastian huffed with a British accent.

"So what are you having?" Wes asked.

Finn and Sebastian ordered and were soon eating away, relishing in the amazing food.

"Will you marry me?" Sebastian asked David who was grinning at their reactions.

"Sorry doll, straighter than a ruler, I'm afraid" David said shrugging.

"No skin off my nose, I'll grow fat if I keep eating like this" Sebastian said.

"Wes, where's Blaine?" Finn asked.

"Upstairs in his apartment. Hasn't come down the entire day" David replied while Wes looked off to the side uncomfortably.

"I'll go upstairs and meet him. Be right back" Finn stood and made his way up the stairs to the apartment.

He unlocked the apartment with the code and entered.

"Blaine? Anyone home?" Finn asked as he closed the door behind him.

His eyes widened when he saw the crumpled papers on the floor and lots of fresh paper on the coffee tables. He grabbed one and smoothed it out.

"1136 X 0947 A 1512 R. What the hell is this?" Finn wondered and Blaine wandered into the room.

"Don't touch those!" He grabbed the paper out of Finn's hands.

"You look terrible" Finn said.

Blaine's jeans were rumpled like his tee shirt and he hadn't shaved so his stubble had grown. His hair was also uncombed and his mouth reeked.

"I feel terrible" Blaine replied and Finn held his nose to escape from the smell.

"What have you been doing up here? Did you even take a shower? Or eat?" Finn asked.

"I ate but I was really busy with this" Blaine gestured to the papers everywhere.

"What's written on these? Actually wait, go shower, shave and brush your teeth. I'll make coffee and then we'll talk" Finn said and Blaine nodded.

He shuffled out of the room and Finn began picking up the crumpled papers and smoothening them out. After fifteen minutes, Blaine emerged dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and a white tee shirt and grey socks.

"So explain" Finn said and Blaine sighed.

"I found this book in Wes's study and it talked about how a guy found his way through heaven's door. I found these numbers and letters at the back and I've been trying to decipher them all night to find the heaven's door" Blaine explained.

"Wait, wait, wait. Guy finds a door that leads to heaven? How is that possible?"

"It is possible since the guy who went to heaven was Wes's ancestor. If I figure this code out I could find the door and go to heaven" Blaine replied.

"Well after the whole 49 days drama, I guess it's pretty believable" Finn said.

"Don't you want to meet Rachel one more time? I know you miss her too, just as much as I miss Kurt" Blaine asked.

"I do but Blaine, we're lucky enough to be alive even though we know about the 49 days. Going into this whole heaven's door and finding people who are supposed to be dead kind of freaks me out" Finn replied.

"If you don't want to help me then I'll go find it myself and see Kurt. If Rachel asks me about you, I'll tell her you don't want to see her" Blaine said.

"Rachel waited five years to see me" Finn said.

"Exactly. She couldn't stay without you the same way I can't stay without Kurt. Are you in or not?" Blaine asked.

"What about Wes?"

"He burnt the book saying that his ancestor had left a letter saying the book should never have been opened" Blaine explained and Finn sighed.

"It might be dangerous but what the hell do I have to lose?" Blaine asked.

"My brain says no but my heart says yes" Finn replied.

"Go with your heart Finn. It's always right" Blaine prodded and Finn nodded.

"I'm in"

**PAGE BREAK**

"Is he out there?" Skylar asked adjusting his collar.

"Nope. Face it dude, he ain't gonna show" Trey replied.

"He will be here" Minx said and Skylar nodded.

"Maybe he's busy with his boyfriend" Shin shot back at Minx who hissed.

"Back off from my boy, Shin" Trey said wrapping his arms around Minx's shoulders.

"I'm not your boy!" Minx shrieked, wriggling around.

"Maybe he isn't going to show, Sky" Regent said placing a hand on his friend's shoulders.

"Blaine or no Blaine, we're still going to knock their socks off!" Skylar announced and the band cheered.

They went out and began playing. Soon Skylar's soft and crooning voice could be heard all around the bar. After playing Never Say Never by the Fray, Skylar began singing Boom Boom Pow with Minx and then continued on with other rocking songs. After two hours the band finally went off to a round of applause.

Regent held onto Skylar's shoulder as the blond looked at the ground in despair. Blaine never showed up.

**I won't be updating for a week or so since I'm moving to a new place for uni so please keep on reviewing. The views on this story are way more than the reviews so please keep on reviewing and sending tips on how to improve my writing. **

**Onyxinlife**


	5. Spies and Reapers

Finn returned to his apartment, his thoughts whirling. He didn't turn on the tv but silently ate his dinner. He even ignored Millie and spent time staring at Rachel's picture on the mantel.

"I had so many questions to ask you. Do you think we should find the door to heaven and then come see you?" Finn asked but the picture stayed the same, unmoving.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Why were we called by Madam Sanders?" Kurt asked.

"Apparently the new Scheduler has figured out who's trying to opening the door to heaven" Rachel replied.

"You mean that teen who would rather listen to music than bring souls up the elevator?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. So inefficient" Rachel said and Kurt chuckled.

They entered a normal skyscraper and rode the elevator to the top floor. There Kurt gaped in shock. They were floating in the sky and Rachel stepped onto a wayward cloud.

"Come on then. She doesn't have all day" She snapped and Kurt stepped onto the cloud.

The cloud floated up all the way to another large cloud where Madam Sanders was seated by herself.

"Welcome Rachel, Kurt" she said graciously.

"Pleasure to see you again" Rachel said bowing and Kurt did the same.

"So I'm sure you've seen what's been happening in heaven recently" Madam Sanders said.

"You mean the weather changes?" Kurt asked.

"Not only that. There was a strange fire that erupted as well. My most recent Scheduler has made some discoveries" Madam Sanders replied.

The Scheduler himself was enjoying himself on another cloud clicking away on a laptop. Madam Sanders clicked her fingers and a rain cloud came running up and rained on the Scheduler.

"My laptop!" The Scheduler shouted and Kurt burst into laughter.

"Now that I have your attention, please report on your findings" Madam Sanders said.

"There's a sale at Sears and Walmart this week" The Scheduler said and the rain came onto him full pelt.

"I mean your findings on the door to heaven" Madam Sanders said.

"Oh I don't have anything. Sutcliffe said he would be taking care of it" The Scheduler replied and the cloud dissolving.

There was a yell as the Scheduler fell into the abyss below.

"The Schedulers just get more and more incompetent. So far I haven't found anyone who wants to have their wish come true to they can be a Scheduler. Anyone's better than that twit" Madam Sanders said.

"So there is no information?" Rachel asked.

"I'll have to call up my spy" Madam Sanders said.

She clicked her fingers and a man appeared. He staggered at first but then straightened up.

"Good morning. I am George Sutcliffe" the man said introducing himself to Kurt and Rachel.

"I've seen you before. You came with Finn and Blaine on my first death anniversary at my grave. How are you here?" Kurt asked taking a step back and nearly falling off the cloud.

"Sutcliffe is actually a Reaper. He's the one who looks through the memories of the person and then decides whether they are able to go to heaven or hell" Madam Sanders said.

"Oh my god, my brother is hanging around with a Reaper" Kurt said and Sutcliffe smiled widely revealing a set of shiny teeth.

"I kept him there on purpose to make sure Finn doesn't give out the secret of 49 days to anyone" Madam Sanders said.

"Then what about Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"Blaine Anderson already has his friend Wesley to take care of him" Madam Sanders replied.

"According to my findings, Blaine Anderson has become a recluse. He has not emerged from his room since the thunder began in heaven and ended. Finn Hudson has been asking for him and is currently trying to coax him out of his room" Sutcliffe reported.

"You may leave Sutcliffe" Madam Sanders clicked her fingers and he disappeared.

"We should leave" Rachel jumped off the cloud and dragged Kurt down with her.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Hey Seb, wake up. We've got a meeting in half an hour" Finn said shaking his friend.

"Thanks" Sebastian sat up and stretched.

"You were really lost there. Did you sleep last night?" Finn asked.

"Not much. Finny, darling I didn't know you cared so much" Sebastian said batting his lashes.

Finn chuckled and began leading the way to the conference room. Sebastian quickly checked his hair in the reflective glass and then glanced at his watch. Madam Sanders had truly called him at a very inconvenient time.

"Sebastian, come on" Finn said and Sebastian followed him.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Give a guy a warning next time you jump off a cloud. You scared the hell out of me" Kurt said and Rachel laughed.

"You have to admit, it was fun" Rachel said.

Kurt huffed and sat down under a large tree. Rachel sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Something's bothering you. What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Sutcliffe said Blaine's become a recluse. I'm just worried about him" Kurt replied.

"Blaine will be fine. Finn is taking care of him. Don't worry" Rachel reassured him.

"I just hope he or Finn are not the ones trying to get to heaven" Kurt said and Rachel nodded.

**PAGE BREAK**

Skylar went to the restaurant the next day. It was closed for the day and the sign said that it was cleaning day. He ignored the sign and entered anyway.

"Sorry, we're closed today" Wes said coming into view and he stopped short when he saw Skylar.

"I'm here to see Blaine" Skylar said.

"Blaine's asleep. He didn't sleep for the past two nights" Wes said.

"Then wake him up. I need to give him a piece of my mind" Skylar said and Wes nodded.

"Go on up" Wes said pointing to the stairs.

Skylar ran up the stairs and opened the door to the apartment. He gaped the messed up living room and dining room. Maybe Blaine was too busy to come to the bar to see Skylar play. He looked around and saw an open door. He crept over and found Blaine fast asleep on his large double bed, clutching a pillow.

The duvet was thrown onto the floor and Blaine was curled up into a ball trying to stay warm. Skylar chuckled and picked up the duvet. He placed on Blaine's body and Blaine mumbled something.

"Sorry darling, didn't hear you" Skylar said leaning in closer.

"Kurt..." Blaine mumbled and Skylar's eyes widened.

_No, I won't let Blaine be taken by anyone else. Whoever this Kurt person is, he needs to move out._

Skylar leaned over and pressed his lips against Blaine. Even if Blaine didn't respond, Skylar began moving his lips against Blaine's. Then there was a movement from the body under him. Blaine's eyes opened and widened at the fact that someone was kissing him. He pushed Skylar away with surprising strength.

"What are you doing?" He yelled.

"Who's Kurt?" Skylar asked calmly.

"That's none of your business!" Blaine said angrily.

"I guess you're never going to figure it out yourself so it's better I just come out and say it" Skylar bowed his head.

"Blaine I..."

"Blaine, dude, you home?" Finn asked.

"Coming!" Blaine walked out of the room leaving Skylar behind.

"I thought you had a meeting, Finn" Blaine said.

"I just had an idea about those numbers and I wanted to run it through you" Finn pulled out a piece of paper.

"Just a second" Blaine returned to his bedroom but Skylar was gone. The window was wide open and Blaine looked outside.

Just how Skylar had jumped out and left, Blaine didn't know. He shrugged and went to wear a fresh pair of clothes.

**PAGE BREAK**

Skylar bowed his head to hide his face. He had gone to give Blaine a piece of his mind but it had turned into something so different. He had nearly confessed to Blaine but then some tall dude shows up and Blaine gives him his undivided attention. It wasn't fair.

_Why should it be fair? Blaine thinks of you as a sad musician trying to make his way in this unfair world. _

Skylar knew that the voice in his head was right. Blaine didn't care about anyone except his friends, the tall dude and this Kurt guy.

"What happened?" Regent asked coming into his and Skylar's shared apartment.

It was a one room apartment with a bathroom and toilet in another room. It was small but home to Skylar who had been on the streets since he was twelve.

"I kissed him" Skylar replied.

"What was his reaction?" Regent asked.

"He yelled at me and then some tall dude came to see him. I jumped out the window and ran off" Skylar replied.

"You frigging jumped out a window? God, that's stupid"

"I freaked okay?"

"Never thought I would hear you say that" Regent said.

"Where are the guys?" Skylar asked.

"Minx has a shift at the grocery store, Shin's sleeping and Trey's skulking around the grocery store stariing at Minx" Regent replied and Skylar chuckled.

"He doesn't take no for an answer does he?"

"He's actually serious about Minx so he won't give up" Regent replied.

"Should I give up on Blaine?" Skylar asked.

"If I tell you yes, you're not going to listen so better yet, go for it. I'm here for comfort if you want to cry" Regent replied.

"Are you sure you're straight?"

"Straighter than a ruler, just in touch with my feminine side"

"You should let one of us kiss you to be sure" Skylar said.

"I'd rather be in jail than kiss one of you" Regent said.

**PAGE BREAK**

"So this numbers are actually times and dates?" Blaine asked.

"I'm guessing these are dates and times when the door to heaven opens. But where it opens if what we have to figure out" Finn replied.

"Wasn't time recorded differently in China? So we'll have to convert them to our time" Blaine said.

"How about you work on the timings and I'll try finding the location" Finn said.

"Sure, but make sure no one sees these or figures out what we're doing" Blaine warned.

"It's fine" Finn picked up his papers and stuffed them into his briefcase.

**PAGE BREAK**

"What are they doing up there?" Sebastian wondered.

His phone buzzed and he saw a text from Madam Sanders.

"God, I feel so sleepy" Sebastian swayed in his seat and fell fast asleep with his head resting on the table.

He floated on a cloud to Madam Sanders.

"You called?" Sebastian asked.

"I am feeling some disturbances in heaven. Investigate Finn Hudson and Blaine Anderson. I am sure they are behind it" Madam Sanders said.

"Yes, Madam" Sebastian bowed and felt himself being transported back into his body.

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn sighed when he saw Sebastian asleep yet again.

"Seb, wake up" Finn shook his friend's shoulder.

"Sorry, I guess I fell asleep again, huh?" Sebastian said getting up and stretching.

"Just don't fall asleep on the train or on the bus stop. That's way worse" Finn said.

Sebastian followed Finn out and then spotted a paper sticking out of Finn's briefcase. He bent and slipped it out easily. His eyes widened when he saw the numbers written on it.

"1347 E 2345 R" Sebastian read and then he folded the paper and stuffed it into his pocket.

This would have to be investigated immediately.

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn sat surrounded with papers and the world map open on the table next to him. He had converted the coordinates and was trying to locate them on the map. Soon enough the map was covered with red dotes. It seemed like the door opened everywhere at specific times and dates.

"Blaine, hurry up with the dates and times" Finn said leaning his head against the couch.

"Miaowww"

Finn glanced down at Millie and she jumped right onto his lap. He scratched her behind the ear and she purred.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Does Madam Sanders know that the old Chinese man left the location of heaven's door before he came here?" Kurt asked.

"Probbaly not. Let's go tell her" Rachel replied.

They went all the way up to Madam Sander's office.

"I knew keeping Hua Tua here was more trouble than anything else" Madam Sanders said.

"Maybe he can help us" Rachel suggested.

"He's more trouble than help. Always too curious for his own good" Madam Sanders replied.

"Well we did what we could to help. We should go" Kurt grabbed Rachel's arm and jumped off the cloud before Madam Sanders could call them back.


	6. Kangnam, South Korea

"Found it!" Blaine hollered rushing out of his office and up the stairs to his apartment.

"What did you get?" Finn asked following him up the stairs.

"The next date and time for the door to open!" Blaine said throwing open the door and running inside.

"When is it?" Finn asked.

"5th of October at 1:35pm. Where's the map?" Blaine said looking around frantically.

"Blaine, calm down. Take deep breaths" Finn said placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited" Blaine said.

"The coordinates that the date match up which says that the next place the door is supposed to show up is in Kangnam, South Korea" Finn said checking the map.

"I'll book flights as soon as possible" Blaine said grabbing his phone.

"Before doing anything, think about where we have to go. We don't know the language or the place we're going. Why don't we ask Wes to come with us?" Finn asked.

"He'll know we're searching for the door" Blaine replied.

"Just tell him it's a business trip for me and you're just tagging along for the musical experience" Finn said.

"And what will he do?" Blaine asked skeptical.

"Be our translator and help us find out way around" Finn replied.

"It's too risky. We can't take Wes with us" Blaine said.

"Fine then, we'll go without him" Finn replied and stood up.

"I need to get back to the office and tell them I'm taking two days off. You book the tickets"

Blaine nodded and grabbed his phone and Finn left for the office.

**PAGE BREAK**

"South Korea? Take me with you!" Sebastian said hanging off Finn's arm.

"You don't even know Korean, Seb. I have something to do so I need to go" Finn replied.

"I do know Korean. You forgot my grandma is Korean" Sebastian said.

"Then you have to promise not to ask questions along the way and do exactly as I say" Finn said.

"Deal!" They shook on it and Sebastian wandered off to report to Madam Sanders.

**PAGE BREAK**

The next day Finn, Blaine and Sebastian were on the way to South Korea.

"It's October the 3rd so we have two more days" Blaine said to Finn.

Sebastian looked fast asleep but his superb hearing could hear everything.

_Are you sure he's reliable, Finn?_

_Don't worry dude, he's promised not to ask questions._

_Fine, if you say so._

Sebastian pretended to stretch and opened his eyes. Blaine and Finn glanced over at him and then busied themselves in their iPods.

"We'll be landing in ten minutes" Finn said and Sebastian nodded.

The plane touched down in Incheon International Airport and they were all shocked to find themselves through immigration and customs in a record time of ten minutes.

"That was quick" Finn commented and then he shivered in the cold breeze.

"Taxi!" Sebastian waved his hand and a taxi stopped immediately.

"I thought you know Korean" Blaine said.

"I do, they understand English enough to know what I want when I say taxi" Sebastian replied.

They piled in and Sebastian turned to the driver.

"Which hotel were we going to?" Sebastian asked.

"Grand Hyatt Hotel" Finn replied.

Sebastian nodded and instructed the driver. Blaine gaped at Sebastian when he began to talk to the driver and the driver began to regal him with stories.

"He says we should visit the shrine of King Gongmin and Princess Noguk. Also General Choe Young" Sebastian said.

"We should go for a whole tour" Finn said.

They reached the hotel and Sebastian paid the driver. They walked inside and were taken to their rooms.

"Wow, this room has a view!" Sebastian twirled around happily.

It was a room overlooking the entire of Seoul. Sebastian and Finn were sharing while Blaine had his own room.

"Glad you like it" Finn said setting down his suitcase.

"We're sharing a room. That's getting me all hot and bothered" Sebastian said squirming on the spot.

"How far away are we from Kangnam?" Blaine asked.

"About 35 to 40 minutes away by bus" Sebastian replied pointing at the map of Seoul from the tour guide.

"So I'm going to take a shower first. We'll head down for lunch after" Finn said opening up his suitcase.

Blaine also disappeared to shower in his room. Sebastian sat down and looked out the window. He was in South Korea with Finn and Blaine and he knew that they were up to something but he wasn't close to know what it was. He looked at Finn's carryon and unzipped it. He searched through it and found nothing. If Finn wasn't keeping anything relating to what they were doing, then Blaine would have something.

Sebastian sighed and stretched. The door to the bathroom opened and Finn emerged.

"Shower's all yours" Finn announced.

Sebastian nodded and grabbed a towel and his clothes. He showered quickly and began singing loudly. Finn smiled when he heard Sebastian's loud voice permeating through the walls. The door opened and Blaine entered.

"How did you get in?" Finn asked.

"I asked a woman from housekeeping to open the door. I told her I lost my key" Blaine replied.

"Wait, the hotel staffs speak English?" Finn asked.

"This is a Hyatt. An international hotel. Of course they speak English" Blaine replied.

"So should we go down for lunch?" Finn asked.

"Let's wait for Sebastian. Since we have two days, should we check out Kangnam?" Blaine asked.

"Kangnam is like a whole district and it's the place where all the rich people in this country live and shop. It will take us a long time to go through and find the exact coordinates" Finn replied.

"So we should find the exact place" Blaine said.

Sebastian emerged from the shower and both were surprised to see he was already fully dressed.

"Should we go for lunch?" Finn asked and Sebastian nodded.

They went down the stairs for lunch and Sebastian began gobbling down the different dishes that were on the buffet.

"What is this?" Blaine asked.

"Radish kimchi. It's like a staple here" Sebastian replied.

"It is really good" Finn said eating the kimchi.

"I heard the street stalls have great fish sticks and grilled chicken. We should check it out" Sebastian said.

"Sure. I really want to go to Kangnam" Blaine said.

"We'll go right after lunch. Their shopping centres are really awesome" Finn said.

They finished eating and then grabbed a taxi to Kangnam. They were dropped off at a COEX Centre and Finn gaped at the amount of people.

"What do they do in the COEX building?" Blaine asked.

"They have industrial fairs where different professions and companies come to display their products" Sebastian replied.

Finn grabbed his phone and began typing in the coordinates for the door to heaven.

"We're nearly here. We have to go across the street and enter that wooden gate" Finn said.

"Let's go" Blaine and Finn began walking to the gate and Sebastian followed them.

Sebastian began feeling a large amount of energy pulsing from the gate itself and the area around them. There was something in the air which made him nervous. A monk passed them and Finn stared at him in confusion.

"The monk is listening to music" Finn pointed out.

"So what? Let's go" Blaine began walking faster and they reached a small garden.

"There's something here" Finn commented.

Sebastian crumpled to the floor.

"Seb?" Finn turned and his eyes widened.

"What happened?" Blaine asked kneeling next to Sebastian.

Sebastian took a deep breath and barfed out whatever he had in his stomach.

"I think the Korean food didn't agree with him" Finn said.

"Hospital, now!" Blaine said.

Finn piggybacked Sebastian all the way to the nearest hospital. The nurses began running around and Finn sat down in the waiting area.

"How come we didn't get any problems eating the food and he did?" Blaine asked.

"He probably has a sensitive stomach" Finn replied.

**PAGE BREAK**

"George Sutcliffe. Today you did something that no other Reaper ever dared to do" Madam Sanders said.

"I didn't know the door to heaven was going to pop up there. You didn't need to make my mortal body feel torture and pain" Sutcliffe protested.

"You are a Reaper from the depths of Hell. You are forbidden from even entering heaven. You are very daring to ignore our warnings" Madam Sanders said.

"At least I found out what Finn and Blaine were up to. They want to open the door to heaven. I did what you wanted me to do on the expense of my life" Sutcliffe said.

"Sutcliffe you're immortal" Madam Sanders pointed out.

"You forget I'm not in my true form" Sutcliffe argued.

"Stop them from entering heaven. I have nothing else to add" Madam Sanders said.

**PAGE BREAK**

"He needs to be placed under observation for a day and then if he wakes up we need to run some tests. You may leave and the nurses will be taking care of him" Dr. Park said.

"I guess we should just go back to the hotel" Finn said with a specific look at Blaine.

Blaine nodded and they left the hospital. In the taxi, they began discussing their options.

"We should check it out tomorrow" Finn said.

"The door opens soon. We should go back and check it out" Blaine said.

"I don't know about you but I am exhausted beyond belief. Let's sleep and then tomorrow we'll find out where the door is" Finn said.

Blaine nodded and they went to their hotel rooms. Finn changed into sweats and climbed into bed. Then Sebastian's phone began to ring. Finn shivered the haunting music coming out of it and grabbed the phone.

"William? Who the hell is William" Finn pressed accept and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Sutcliffe, when are you coming back? The souls are getting hungry for you" William said.

Finn furrowed his eyebrows. Was this guy off his rocker?

"Ronald and Alex miss you too. I just reaped a dead child's soul. God the poor thing was crying. I'm glad I put it out of its misery" William said.

"Is that Sutcliffe? Tell him I said hi" another muffled voice said.

"Ronald says hi" William said.

Finn's eyes widened. Souls? Reaping? Dead child?

"I'm sure the mission Madam Sanders gave you is boring you. I mean why should one of the best Reapers babysit a silly human?" William was saying.

Finn pressed the end call button as fast as he could. He sat down on the bed and stared at the phone. Was Sebastian a spy? Who was Madam Sanders? What did William know that was being kept a secret from Finn? Finn stood up and ran out of his room. He began banging on Blaine's room door.

"Blaine, open up! I have something important to tell you!" Finn said.

"Sir, please do not make so much noise. The other guests will be disturbed" A bell boy said.

"Do you have the master key to this room? My friend is asleep and he isn't answering" Finn asked.

The bell boy pulled out the card and unlocked the door.

"Thanks" Finn entered the room and found there wasn't anyone there. He checked the bathroom and groaned.

Blaine had gone to find the door to heaven.

**PAGE BREAK**

"That's weird. Sutcliffe hung up. He never hangs up" William said staring at his phone.

"Maybe he was busy or that human was around" Ronald said running his hand through his blond hair.

"Who's next on my list?" Ales asked tapping away at his laptop.

"A Mr. Suzuki Takano, living in Sapporo, Hokaiddo" William replied looking at the notice board.

"Time of death?"

"Ten minutes to go" Ronald replied.

"I should go. I need to meet him after he goes up the elevator. Bye guys!" Alex disappeared into thin air.

"I still think there's something wrong with Sutcliffe" William said.

"Do you think Alex will realize that he forgot his scythe?" Ronald asked.

Alex reappeared and grabbed his scythe. He stuck his tongue out at Ronald and then disappeared again.

**I'm starting to get writer's block on this story. Give your suggestions people! A good story never writes itself!**

**Review!**

**Onyxinlife**


	7. Blaine in Heaven

Blaine entered the wooden gate and reached the garden. He stepped closer and checked the coordinates on his phone.

"If I'm right then the door should be right there" Blaine looked at a small alcove made between two rose bushes.

Then there was a rumble. Blaine steeed himself and the energy around him began to pulsate. Bright light began shining from the alcove.

"Is that the gate?" Blaine wondered and he stepped closer.

_It's two days early._

"No, Blaine don't!" Finn ran through the gate and tore through the bushes.

Blaine stepped forward and shielded his eyes from the bright light. He stepped closer and closer and then was pulled into the portal. Images began flashing in his mind and he felt himself falling and then crash landing on soft grass.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Something's happening!" Rachel shouted as a fierce wind began to blow.

"Oh my god!" Kurt said holding onto a tree branch.

"Kurt, help!" Rachel was nearly blown away but Kurt caught her hand.

"Hold on!" Kurt yelled.

All around them, various screams and shrieks were heard. Then all of a sudden the wind stopped. Kurt fell onto the ground and Rachel landed on top of him painfully.

"We have to go to Madam Sanders, right now!" Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand and began dragging him to Madam Sanders office.

They floated up to the clouds and saw Sutcliffe seated there, his head hanging. He was constantly fading from view and then reappearing.

"What happened to you?" Rachel asked.

"His body was overcome with food poisoning since he failed in his mission. Until his body in the land of the living awakes, that is when he'll be able to leave" Madam Sanders replied.

"What was going on?" Kurt asked.

"Despite our efforts, a human entered heaven" Madam Sanders replied.

"Which human?" Rachel asked.

"Blaine Anderson" Madam Sanders replied and Kurt fell to his knees.

"He's the one who was trying to get into heaven?" Kurt asked.

"He wanted to see you. We do not know how to return him to the living world. The only person who does know, is Hua Tuo" Madam Sanders replied.

"So go find him and take Blaine back" Rachel said.

"Hua Tuo has disappeared" Madam Sanders said.

"Disappeared? As in gone? Where did he go?" Kurt asked.

"He has run off from his home and is wandering in heaven. I have brought my best reapers to find him" Madam Sanders replied.

"I thought reapers couldn't enter heaven" Rachel pointed out.

"I have given them the permission. Bring them in!" Madam Sanders said.

Rachel helped Kurt up and they glanced to the right where three Reapers had reappeared. All of them were dressed in black suits and had identical scythes in their hands. One was blonde, the second a brunette and the third had black hair. All of them had the same green eyes as Sutcliffe.

"I, Edward, second in command of this group of Reapers am at your service, Madam Sanders" Edward said bowing his head. A strand of his black hair fell rakishly on his forehead.

"You have been given your orders, Edward. I hope you do a better job at finding Hua Tuo than your captain Sutcliffe at spying" Madam Sanders said.

Rachel didn't miss how the brunette was staring at her and felt a blush overcome her cheeks.

"You are dismissed" Madam Sanders clicked her fingers and the reapers disappeared.

"So where is Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"He should be waking up the gardens by now" Madam Sanders replied.

Kurt jumped off the cloud and landed softly in the gardens. He looked around wildly and then saw an unconscious body on the grass near the fountain.

"Blaine! Oh my god!" Kurt ran as fast as possible and knelt down next to Blaine's body.

He placed Blaine's head in his lap and Blaine's eyes fluttered open.

"Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine it's me" Kurt said rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"Kurt" Blaine sat up and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"I can't believe you're actually here" Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt!" Rachel called out.

"I'm here, Rachel!" Kurt replied still holding onto Blaine.

Rachel came into view and then sat down on the ground.

"You know you did a horrible thing. You're not supposed to be here" Rachel said to Blaine.

"You're Rachel? You're even more beautiful in person" Blaine said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"And you're Blaine the idiot who got into heaven" Rachel replied.

"Wait, I'm in heaven right now? The door came two days early" Blaine said looking around at the garden.

"Two days early? How did you figure all this out?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed and began relaying his tale.

**PAGE BREAK**

"He's gone. Now what will I do?" Finn wondered looking at the empty alcove.

_First I have to go and give Sebastian a piece of my mind._

Finn hailedd a taxi and went to the hospital. He found Sebastian still unconscious and then saw his carryon bag was next to the bed.

"I deserve answers Sebastian. I'm sorry about this" Finn said.

He grabbed the bag and began looking through it. Sebastian didn't exactly put alot of things in here and Finn pulled out a small spectacles case. Sebastian didn't wear glasses. Finn opened the case and there was a small pen inside. He clicked the pen and there was a burst of light. Finn's eyes widened when he saw the scythe in his hands.

"So he is a reaper" Finn said glancing at his friend.

There was a groan and Sebastian woke up. He glanced over at Finn and his eyes widened at the scythe in Finn's hands.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Finn asked holding out the scythe.

"Hopefully never" Sebastian replied.

He sat up and Finn handed him the scythe. It turned back into a tiny pen which Sebastian placed back into his bag.

"So you're a reaper? What are you doing hanging around me?" Finn asked.

"I was told to keep an eye on you because of the 49 days. I didn't know you would be so stupid to try to get to heaven" Sebastian replied.

"I guess you failed since Blaine's already in heaven" Finn said.

"I can't be blamed. I'm not supposed to be near heaven or it's door so my condition is to be blamed on my stupidity" Sebastian replied and Finn sighed. 

"I don't even think I can trust you anymore, Sebastian. Or should I call you Sutcliffe, as Edward calls you" Finn said.

"How do you know Edward?" Sebastian asked.

"He called you while you were unconscious and I answered the phone. He began blabbing on and on about how you were babysitting a silly human" Finn replied.

"I'm sorry. It's just that we Reapers don't see any worth in humans since we know everything humans are capable of" Sebastian said.

"I don't appreciate the spying. All these years of friendship were just a lie right?"

"No Finn. You're the first human that I've actually seen worth in. You have unswerving loyalty towards Rachel but you have enough sense not to let her come and control your life. Blaine on the other hand..."

"He's an obsessive idiot who got into heaven" Finn finished and Sebastian chuckled.

"I was only here to stop you from telling the secret of the 49 days. Nothing more nothing less" Sebastian said.

"You kind of failed in your little mission. Now what?" Finn asked.

"Since Blaine's in heaven, I'll be questioned by the powers above. I might be stripped of my scythe and I'll be banished to...well I can't tell you more than that" Sebastian replied.

"Yeah yeah, I know, balance of the world and all that. So all we can do is wait?"

"That's all we can do"

**PAGE BREAK**

"I can't believe you did this" Madam Sanders said.

Blaine hung his head and Kurt's grip on his hand tightened.

"I am truly sorry" Blaine said.

"We cannot send you back because the person who knew how to has disappeared" Madam Sanders said.

"I really don't want to go back. I want to stay here with Kurt" Blaine said looking at Kurt.

"She's right Blaine, you can't stay. You don't belong here" Kurt pointed out.

"I belong where you are Kurt. We're soul mates. After letting you go so many times I won't let you go again" Blaine said.

"Blaine this isn't love, this is selfishness and foolishness" Rachel said.

"I really want to be with Kurt" Blaine pleaded to Madam Sanders.

"You may be with him in death" Madam Sanders replied.

"Then I'll kill myself if you send me back"

"Blaine, how can you just end your life like that? Don't you know how many regrets I have because my life ended too early?" Kurt asked.

"I don't care" Blaine replied.

"You haven't moved on yet, have you?" Rachel asked.

"Apparently not by the way he's acting" Madam Sanders replied.

"Finn has but I can't" Blaine said.

"At least Finn moved on. Why can't you?" Rachel asked.

"Because I love him too much to let go" Blaine replied and Kurt sighed.

"This discussion is getting us nowhere. We'll just have to wait until Willliam, Alex and Ronald bring Hua Tuo back" Madam Sanders said.

Kurt, Rachel and Blaine nodded.

"Oh and don't jump off the cloud. He's human. They break easy" Madam Sanders said.

Kurt and Rachel turned to each other and began to laugh. Blaine frowned and stepped on another cloud which lowered him back down on the ground.

**PAGE BREAK**

"I'm being called by Madam Sanders" Sebastian said.

The next second, he was fast asleep.

"So that's why he falls asleep so unexpectedly" Finn mused and then sat back down on the chair.

Sebastian appeared in front of Madam Sanders.

"You called?"

"Your team has been sent to fetch Hua Tuo. I'm sure you know who that is" Madam Sanders said.

"Of course. The only soul on my list ever to escape death and judgement by my scythe" Sebastian replied.

"Finn Hudson has discovered your mission"

"Yes he has. I suppose you want to take my scythe" Sebastian said.

"I am not taking away your scythe. Since this is your first failure so we are willing to overlook it. However, you will leave Finn Hudson immediately and join your group to find Hua Tuo"

"That won't be easy. He'll only be found when he wants to be found. I know him rather well" Sebastian replied.

"The only human ever to see a Reaper's true form and the most powerful Reaper to ever grace hell. An interesting friendship"

"My true form isn't that hideous"

Sebastian disappeared and awoke in the human world.

"So what did they say?" Finn asked.

"I'm not stripped of my Reaper status but I can't stay here any longer. I have to go back" Sebastian replied.

He stood and ripped the IV off his arm. He packed up his carryon bag and opened the window.

"I'll never see you again Finn. Thanks for making my stay with humans worthwhile"

Sebastian jumped out the window and Finn ran over. He looked down at the street and Sebastian was gone. He sighed and closed the window. He walked out of the hospital and back to the hotel. There was nothing else to do but wait.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Are you mad?" Blaine asked.

"Why would I be mad? I'm just sad that you would do something so stupid" Kurt replied.

"I just wanted to be with you, Kurt. I didn't realise that was a sin" Blaine said.

"Blaine, you don't know what it's like to live. I spent 46 days in another person's body and then two weeks in my own and then I died. I had so much to do and you just want to throw away your life"

"I don't have anything to live for, Kurt"

"Don't forget about your dream of having a Grammy"

"Screw that Grammy. These are all mortal things I don't need. I just want you"

Kurt blushed and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"What's going to happen if they find Hua Tuo?" Blaine asked.

"They'll send you back and hopefully you'll stay there" Kurt replied.

"You don't want me here?"

"I do, but this goes against the rules of the world. Blaine, this isn't right" Kurt replied.

"I don't want to let go of you just yet, Kurt" Blaine declared.


	8. Reminiscing

"Captain!" Ronald ran towards Sutcliffe and they fell over in a tangle of limbs.

"We missed you!" Alex said joining the dog pile.

"Let him breathe you two" Edward grabbed Alex and Ronald by the scruff of their necks and held them up.

"I'm back after three years, god it feels good" Sutcliffe said.

"You aren't dressed in your uniform" Edward pointed out.

"Just a second" Sutcliffe clicked his fingers and a magenta three piece suit was on his body in an instant.

"That's better" Alex said with a nod.

"So we have to find Hua Tuo now. Where have you guys searched?" Sutcliffe said.

"Where haven't we searched. That old man is way too crafty" Alex replied.

"He'll show up soon. I just want to know why he ran off" Sutcliffe said.

**PAGE BREAK**

"I totally saw that reaper giving you the 'come hither' look. I think he likes you" Kurt said.

"Oh he was cute" Rachel said absentmindedly.

"So are there relationships in heaven?" Blaine asked.

"Sure but I do not like the look of demons. Thank god they don't come here" Rachel replied.

"Why do you hate demons and not reapers?" Blaine asked.

"Demons are inhumanely beautiful and gorgeous. I met many of them when I was a...well when I was wandering around waiting to meet Finn. They are seductive but sadistic" Rachel replied.

"What do they look like?" Kurt asked curiously.

"You're saying in the three years you've been here, you have never seen a demon?" Blaine asked.

"Demons aren't allowed in heaven. At all. Reapers can have permission but demons are like completely forbidden. So I have never seen any" Kurt replied.

"Imagine pale faces and weird color eyes but they are beautiful. All of them have dark hair. I don't know what their true forms are" Rachel explained.

"So they're like straight Edward Cullens?" Kurt asked and Rachel nodded.

"So what do reapers do?" Blaine asked.

"We can't tell you that. We've already revealed enough by telling you what demons look like and we let you meet Madam Sanders" Rachel replied and Kurt nodded.

**PAGE BREAK**

"So Blaine's gone?" Skylar asked.

"Yes, he'll be back by next week" Emma replied.

"Ok, thanks" Skylar turned and walked out of the restaurant.

"No luck?" Regent asked glaring at some old ladies who were plainly pointing at him.

"Nope" Skylar's shoulders slumped and they walked away from the restaurant.

**PAGE BREAK**

Richard Potter aka Minx had been through alot in his life. He was abandoned in an orphanage when he was only a day old and had run away from the orphanage when he was eleven. He had always been short for his age and baby doll looks always attracted alot of attention.

His blond hair had been wispy and silky. Paired with his baby blue eyes, supple cheeks and cute smile, Minx had been the very definition of adorable. He had shaved off his blond hair when he had run away so the police would not find him. After a year of living on the streets he had nearly been raped by a wealthy businessman in his BMW.

Minx had enough strength to fight out and knock the man out. He had run off and banged right into sixteen year old Skylar. Skylar had been skinny with barely enough meat on his bones and his brown hair was styled in a buzz cut. Skylar had taken Minx in and Minx had never felt more at home than at Skylar's apartment.

However, with Skylar came Regent, Shin and Trey. Trey's real name was Trevor and he had always beat up anyone who called him Trevor. Shin had stayed with his original name and Regent had changed his name Robert to something unique. Minx had been a wide eyed innocent until the guys took him under their wing. A few months later, Minx was found with scarlet red hair and black lipstick painted on his lips.

The most annoying person to Minx in the group was Trey. He was whiny, needy idiot who could never take no for an answer.

"Babe! I didn't know your shift ended early" Speak of the devil.

"Leave me alone, Trey" Minx grumbled and set down his skateboard.

"Aw come on, let's go and get something to eat" Trey said grabbing Minx's arm.

"No Trey, I have another shift at Tesco's in half an hour. I need to walk over there" Minx replied.

"I can take you there on my bike" Trey offered.

Minx turned to him and Trey flinched at how cold Minx's blue eyes.

"Fine"

Minx sat at the back of Trey's bike and stared at the taller boy in front of him.

"Put your arms around me otherwise you'll be thrown off the bike" Trey said.

Minx rolled his eyes and placed his hands on Trey's shoulders. Trey pouted and kick started the bike. Minx jumped and Trey chuckled. The bike went along and then picked up speed. Minx could feel his heart beating faster and faster the more the bike picked up speed. Trey stopped the bike so suddenly that Minx instinctly put his arms around the taller boy's stomach.

"Hey, it's okay" Trey said quietly.

Minx nodded, his eyes shut tight. Trey smiled and then rode along. He stopped outside of Tesco and then nudged Minx. Minx opened his eyes and Trey turned his head to watch Minx.

"Thanks" Minx got off the bike and entered the supermarket without another word.

Trey smiled and drove off. Minx turned just in time to see Trey turn the corner, out of sight. Minx smiled softly and then chuckled. Trey might be an idiot but he was a very cute idiot.

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn looked at the list of dates in his hand and then a the calendar. The door to heaven would open in the following week on the 15th of October in Jeju Island at 11:30pm.

"I guess I'm going to Jeju" Finn mused, picking up the phone.

He book a ticket to Jeju and began packing his bags. He glanced over at Blaine's bag and then packed it up. Time to find the next door to heaven.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Any luck?" Edward asked Alex who looked exhausted.

"Nope. I checked all the places you told me to. He wasn't there" Alex replied and then sat down on a chair.

"That old man is too crafty for us" Ronald commented.

"Where does he live? I think he's left something there" Sutcliffe stood up and disappeared.

He reappeared outside of Hua Tuo's little home. He opened the gate and entered. There was a large pond right in the centre of the garden and Sutcliffe walked along the edge by the use of a wooden walkway. The home was simple with just the bare necessities just the way Hua Tuo enjoyed it.

Sutcliffe entered a small study where a small desk stood at the centre of the room. There was a large unrolled scroll on the desk held down by paperweights. The ink pot was still open with a quill dipped in it.

"He left his writing utensils open? What a waste of ink"

Sutcliffe pulled out the quill and a drop of fresh ink fell onto the blank parchment.

"Oh, he'll destroy me for that"

He picked up the scroll, usurping the paperweights which clattered to the floor. The drop of ink spread through the parchment and Sutcliffe furrowed his magenta eyebrows. The ink spread into thin lines and then the lines began branching out. Sutcliffe watched carefully and the lines began making patterns.

"It's a map"

Sutcliffe grinned and put the map down on the desk. He examined it and then found the Reaper dispatch centre at the right of the map and then a bright red X right on the building. Was Hua Tuo hiding under their noses this whole time? Sutcliffe rolled up the scroll and then walked out of the home.

He returned to the Reaper dispatch centre and began searching. On the roof, under the cloudless sky he found Hua Tuo meditating quietly.

"You were hiding here all this time?" Sutcliffe asked in surprise.

"I knew you would find me. You were always too hard to trick" Hua Tuo replied turning around with a smile.

"So why'd you run away?" Sutcliffe asked.

"To see if you were still as clever as you used to be back then" Hua Tuo replied.

"You knew I was on a mission. I failed that and came after a sorry old man who just wanted to test me?"

"Would you rather be on your other mission than this?" Hua Tuo asked.

"Yeah at least Finn is worth spying on" Sutcliffe replied.

"Do you remember your human life, George?"

"You know that when I became a reaper I lost my memories, just like Schedulers when they serve Madam Sanders" Sutcliffe replied.

"That is truly horrible. I think you will be able to remember if you think hard enough" Hua Tuo said.

"Let's take you to Madam Sanders" Sutcliffe said.

Hua Tuo stood and they disappeared.

**PAGE BREAK**

"They found him!" Rachel said.

Kurt and Blaine's faces fell in unison. They glanced at each other and then stood. With their hands clasped they went up to Madam Sanders.

"So how are we going to send him back?" Madam Sanders asked.

"I need the help of the spirit who urged him to come here" Hua Tuo replied.

"Is that me? I'm the one who actually caused him to come here" Kurt said.

"You need to be the one to send him back. You have to be willing to send him back which I am sure you're not" Hua Tuo said.

"Why can't I stay?" Blaine asked.

"You don't belong here Blaine, you have to go" Kurt replied and Blaine sent him a hurt look.

"Do you want him to go?" Hua Tuo asked.

"Yes I want him to go" Kurt replied firmly and Blaine's eyes widened.

"You want me to leave?" Blaine asked.

"Yes Blaine. It was stupid of you to come here in the first place. You need to go" Kurt replied his voice rising to a shriek.

"If you're ready we'll send him back in a few days when the door to heaven opens" Hua Tuo said.

"We'll be there" Kurt said, his face serious.

Blaine stared at him with wide and hurt eyes. If Kurt didn't want him, why did he come here in the first place?

"I'm also ready to go" Blaine announced and Rachel groaned.

**PAGE BREAK**

"You found him?" Edward asked when Sutcliffe popped back into their group quarters.

"Yeah, it was easy" Sutcliffe replied, setting down his scythe.

"I wish I was you. Anyways, I have to go. There's a blond in Australia that's calling my name" Ronald said and he disappeared.

"I'm off for the day so I'm going to meet the little brunette I saw in Madam Sander's office" Alex sent them a wink and disappeared as well.

"I miss Finn" Sutcliffe said as he took off his magenta coat.

"You miss a human? You're one of the most powerful reapers in the realm and you miss a silly human?" Edward asked taking off his glasses.

"If you watched him like a hawk the way I did, you would understand why I missed him" Sutcliffe replied.

"Humans are despicable. We've seen enough of humans lives to know that they are sick pigs who only care about themselves and no one else" Edward said.

"If you saw the way they live and the environment they live in, their behaviour isn't that peculiar or despicable. Some are better than others"

"And the human you were babysitting is one of those better humans?"

"He's loyal to the core and he has to be one of the friendliest people in the world. He put up with all my melodrama and behaviour. That's someone special right there" Sutcliffe replied.

"I'll never understand what you're trying to say but anyhow, I don't think I'll ever respect humans the way you do" Edward said.

"Just wait, Edward. Your time will come" Sutcliffe said mysteriously and Edward laughed.

"It will never come"

**Did everyone enjoy the little backstory on Minx? I thought that I should elaborate a little more on everyone. I also have a couple of questions, should I make Blaine get together with Skylar? Because to me he kind of looks pathetic stuck in a rut by not moving on from Kurt. Also, should I put backstories for the reapers and Skylar's band? **

**Review your answers!**

**Onyxinlife**


	9. Reconcilliation

"There's something wrong with this picture" Regent said to Skylar and Shin.

"What happened to them?" Skylar asked, his eyes equally wide.

Minx was actually laughing at something Trey had said. Trey was trying to figure out the piano melody to Skylar's newest composition and Minx was actually smiling and helping him out. Minx hadn't even lost his temper or bashed Trey's head against the wall even once.

"Miracles happen" Shin shrugged it off and returned to tuning his guitar.

"I guess they do" Skylar said and he began writing lyrics with Regent.

Minx knew that he was getting stares by the way he was acting. Trey on the other hand was overjoyed by the way Minx was getting along with him.

"You should make it softer right here" Minx said placing his hand over Trey's and moving it aside.

Trey stared at the red head next to him. Minx had never touched him so willingly before. What was wrong with him? Minx seemingly ignored whatever what happened and began pressing the piano keys. Trey looked up at the rest of the guys who were waving him on.

'Go for it!' Skylar mouthed and Trey shooed them away.

They got the hint and Regent cleared his throat.

"I need to smoke. Be right back" He stood up and mooched out.

"Shin, let's get something to drink" Skylar said slapping Shin's shoulder.

Minx nodded his head to the rhythm and then looked up, realising the silence.

"Where did everyone go?" He asked and Trey chuckled.

"Regent went to smoke. I dunno where the rest went" Trey replied.

"Oh" Minx looked back down and then picked up his pencil to make corrections on the paper in front of him.

"How come you aren't getting mad at me?" Trey asked.

"Probably because you're not acting like a freaking asshole right now" Minx replied absorbed in his work.

"I act like an asshole?" Trey asked.

"Yeah. I like you when you're serious and not joking around like an idiot" Minx replied.

Trey settled down in silence and Minx glanced over at him.

"I'll probably like you even more if you keep on acting serious like this" Minx said and Trey grinned.

Minx chuckled and Trey stood to finish the melody again.

**PAGE BREAK**

"You're such an idiot!" Rachel said slapping Kurt at the back of his head.

"Why am I an idiot? Because I told Blaine I don't want him? He doesn't belong here, Rachel. I'm the only one who can send him back, and if I need to do this to send him back then I will!"

Kurt took a depp breath after finishing his speech. Rachel stared at him in shock.

"Kurt, hurting him is not the way to send him back. Do you want to be like Hua Tuo's dead lover?" Rachel asked.

"What happened to Hua Tuo's lover?" Kurt asked.

"Hua Tuo is human, his lover was a spirit like us. She withered away to dust a year after he came to heaven to be with her because they didn't belong together. She wanted to send him back but he didn't want to leave. Do you want to wither away just like her?"

"It's better to hurt him than to tell him that I absolutely want him to stay" Kurt replied.

"You guys should sit down and talk about this. Ignoring each other is not the answer" Rachel said.

"It's better to let him misunderstand than to let him know the truth, Rachel"

Kurt walked away without another word.

**PAGE BREAK**

Sutcliffe put a smile on his face as he greeted yet another human outside the elevator. He lifted up his scythe and struck the human right on the head. He closed his eyes and the man's memory flashed through his mind.

"Oh, you raped a girl in college. And your wife too! Wow, you even stole money from your own mother. You've hit women more than anything" Sutcliffe said.

He pulled the scythe out of the man's head and then sighed.

"Sentenced to hell for forty years" he announced and the floor opened.

The man fell through the hole in the floor and a scream erupted from his throat as he entered hell.

"This is so boring" he said leaning on his scythe.

A day had passed and Sutcliffe had fallen back into his normal routine. He had become bored of it quickly. He rather preferred the human world where things changed everyday. He wanted to be back in Hummel Enterprises teasing Finn and getting glares from people who didn't like the disruptions he made.

"My turn" Ronald said with a large grin.

"Finally" Sutcliffe turned on the spot and appeared in the Reaper Dispatch Centre.

"Is your shift over?" Edward asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yeah, barely made it through. It's so boring" Sutcliffe replied sitting on Edward's desk.

"I thought you enjoyed this. You're one of the best reapers around" Edward said.

"I don't know. It just feels so mind numbing and annoying" Sutcliffe said.

"Take a few days off to readjust. This human thing of your is surely going to fade soon" Edward suggested.

"I guess" Sutcliffe stood up and then disappeared from the dispatch centre.

**PAGE BREAK**

Rachel sat under the tree but this time alone. Kurt had rushed off somewhere and Blaine was nowhere to be found.

"The robin flew away from the nest today"

Rachel turned and then blushed when she saw the brunette reaper smiling at her.

"I'm Rachel"

"Alex. Mind if I sit?"

Rachel shook her head and moved aside. Alex sat down gracefully Indian style and turned to her.

"So I heard you were a Scheduler" He said.

"I was, for five years" Rachel replied.

"Why'd you become a Scheduler?" Alex asked.

"Why does anyone become a Scheduler? I had unfinished business" Rachel replied.

"Must have been something important, because I wouldn't want to live among humans for that long and usher them up that elevator" Alex commented.

"It wasn't that big a problem since I was human. You were human too, right?" Rachel gritted her teeth but kept a smile on her face.

"Yeah but I wasn't as pathetic as humans are now. I was a Catholic, went to church every Sunday and read the Bible every night. I was murdered by Jack the Ripper" Alex replied.

"Then how did you become a Reaper?" Rachel asked, all fight gone.

"William and Sutcliffe met me at the top of the elevator and saw potential in me. I accepted since I never wanted to die and I was only eighteen" Alex replied.

"I was twenty three when I died. I left the man I loved alone when he most needed me. I wanted to meet him just one more time to explain and then I died again" Rachel said.

"Dying young is unfair isn't it?"

"It is. It's like your life never started. You're left with a million regrets" Rachel replied and Alex nodded.

"You know, I had a huge crush on this girl when I was alive. I was a servant and she was a noblewoman, daughter of Viscount Byron. She was beautiful and she was the best songstress I have ever heard. Her voice was loud and beautiful. Funny thing is, she looked almost like you except she was shorter than you"

"Oh" Rachel nervously brushed a lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I must be weirding you out right?" Alex asked with a small smile.

"A little" Rachel replied.

"I didn't exactly mean to but I had to be clear on why I seem to be paying alot of attention to you" Alex said.

Rachel bit her lip and Alex sighed.

"I really don't know how to talk to girls" he muttered.

"It's okay, I never really realised a guy would tell me that I looked like his dead crush. They should really teach that at school and not math" Rachel and Alex chuckled.

"So what were you doing when you were alive?" Alex asked.

**PAGE BREAK**

Finn looked down at his phone and then let a wry smile come onto his face. It was ironic that the next door to heaven was supposed to appear right in his hotel room.

"I guess I should do nothing but wait until it opens" Finn murmured.

There was flash of light and Finn shielded his eyes.

"Hi!"

Finn's eyes widened when he saw Sebastian dressed in silk pyjamas and holding a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back in hell?" Finn asked.

"I took a few days off because I missed you, Finny!" Sebastian replied with a smile.

"Dude, you can't stay here. You're supposed to be reaping or taking someone's soul or something?"

"I was but I missed you so I took a few days off" Sebastian said with a simpering smile.

"I thought all reapers think that humans are stupid"

"You're the only exception" Sebastian trilled.

"Even if you pissed me off beyond belief, I still can't help miss having you around. Which movie should I rent?" Finn asked and Sebastian jumped right onto the bed, popcorn and all. Finn wasn't surprised when the popcorn didn't spill over onto the bed.

"Let's get Lovewrecked. I always did like the blond singer" Sebastian replied and Finn nodded.

He settled down on the bed and began finding himself deathly bored within minutes.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Kurt?"

Blaine nervously eyed Kurt who was seated a few feet away with his back to Blaine. Kurt turned and Blaine's heart broke to see Kurt's puffy and swollen eyes obviously due to incessant crying.

"I'm sorry I said I didn't want you here" Kurt said with a sniffle.

Blaine sat down next to Kurt and turned to him attentively.

"I do want you here Blaine. I miss you so much, it hurts. But you can't be here. You shouldn't even be here. This is probably going to mess up the land of the living as we know it. You have to go" Kurt said.

"Why can't we ever be together? I thought that we could be together if I came to New York. But before that you were already engaged to Sam. Then you went into a coma. After you woke up, you lied about remembering me and then you died" Blaine said.

"Wait, how did you know I was lying?" Kurt asked.

"Finn told me" Blaine replied.

"I'm going to kill him when he comes up here" Kurt said.

"And now when we're finally here, rules of the living and dead are keeping us apart" Blaine complained.

"If He doesn't want us to be together than we can't be. There's no way to change His order" Kurt said.

"I thought you didn't believe in Him" Blaine said.

"After all this, I do"

"It's true. All this 49 days, heaven and hell stuff has to come from someone" Blaine agreed,

"So what have you been doing on earth?" Kurt asked.

"I started producing music for Hummel Enterprises and I expanded my restaurant" Blaine replied.

"What about dating?"

"You know I never moved on from you. Why lead someone on? I went on first dates but never seconds" Blaine replied.

"So you haven't even kissed anyone all these years?"

"Well there is one guy who is a total sociopath. First he stole the ring my mother gave you, then returns it back. Then he helps me when I'm injured and then kisses me while I'm asleep. What kind of guy does that?"

"A guy who really likes someone but has no idea how to go about it. How old is this guy anyway?" Kurt asked without a trace of jealousy in his voice.

"Maybe twenty or twenty one"

"And you're twenty nine. Maybe he's an orphan or living off the streets. How would you expect someone with no parents to act? If he winds up with the wrong crowd that maybe the sociopath thing can be explained"

"Kurt, he's just an idiot. Forget about him. I would never date him anyway. He's too young" Blaine replied and Kurt sighed.

"At least tell me his name"

"His name's Skylar. Weird, isn't it?"

"No, just unique"

**Thank you for your opinions of Blaine and Skylar everyone. I kind of scrapped that idea but Blaine and Skylar will be spending time together in a different environment and situation. Sebastian/Sutcliffe will be back for a few more chapters and the story will end soon. **

**Thank you to my reviewers Kitalene, missjayne76, AlwaysKlaine. 08trekker, Jay Li Matsuda, MKAlza11, darrenblaine25 and everyone else. **


	10. Blaine's Return

"The time has come" Hua Tuo announced and Kurt gave Blaine a sad smile.

"It was nice to meet you Rachel" Blaine said and Rachel nodded.

"Bye Kurt" Kurt simply hugged Blaine and then took Hua Tuo's hand.

Hua Tuo began chanting something under his breath and Kurt closed his eyes. Blaine watched them and then Hua Tuo stopped chanting.

"There's something wrong" He announced.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"He doesn't want him to go" Hua Tuo said pointing a wizened finger at Kurt.

"I have one more thing to say to Blaine" Kurt said.

"What?" Blaine asked.

Kurt let go of Hua Tuo and then took Blaine's hand. He led him away and everyone else turned to give them privacy.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked confused.

"I know we talked everything out but I still want you to promise me something" Kurt replied.

"What?"

"Promise me you won't come back here until you die. And not by suicide, you die when your time comes" Kurt replied.

"Okay, I promise"

"Now we can go" Kurt leaned forward and pecked Blaine on the lips.

"No tongue?" Blaine asked pouting.

"Anything more and you'll never leave" Kurt replied and Blaine sighed.

They returned back and Kurt held hands with Hua Tuo. Hua Tuo began chanting and the portal opened. Blaine turned to stare at Kurt. Kurt really wanted him to leave. Blaine sent Kurt a pained look and then stepped into the light. He tumbled through and hit a carpeted floor headfirst.

"Oh I hate that" He stood up and gaped at the scene in front of him.

Finn was spooning Sebastian and both had content smiles on their faces. Blaine grinned and then began quietly looking for his phone. After locating it, he quickly snapped a picture of the two. This made Finn stir and then open his eyes. Finn spotted Blaine and then he let out a shout of shock.

"You're back!"

Sebastian stirred and then smiled sleepily at Blaine.

"I thought you were straight Finn" Blaine commented with a grin.

"I'm not gay!" Finn said.

"I've been called the 'Reaper of Demonic Charm'" Sebastian said rolling over and closing his eyes, ready to sleep.

"You mean you're called a demon because of your seduction?" Blaine asked and Sebasitna nodded and then began snoring.

"He was bored so we watched movies. I guess I fell asleep before the movie ended" Finn said climbed out of bed.

"I'm back from heaven" Blaine said with a frown.

"Did you see Kurt? Or Rachel?" Finn asked.

"I saw both of them. They're really happy up there" Blaine replied and Finn smiled happily.

"How can you be so happy, Finn? I feel miserable because I left Kurt" Blaine asked.

"I'm not happy Blaine, just satisfied. If she's happy then I'm happy" Finn replied with a small smile.

"I never thought about it that way" Blaine commented.

"Kurt is happy up there isn't he? Then you should be happy too" Finn replied and then headed to the shower.

Blaine nodded and sat down on the bed. He glanced down at Sebastian and saw his green eyes open and staring at Blaine.

"You're the very definition of stupid, Blaine" Sebastian said.

"Why am I stupid? I just wanted to be with the person I love" Blaine asked.

"You're trying to force fate. You can't do that. Just move on and enjoy life as it is" Sebastian replied and then he faded from view.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and then got up to order room service.

**PAGE BREAK**

"That's the best night's sleep I've had in years" Sutcliffe said walking into the Reaper Dispatch Centre.

"Where did you go last night? You didn't come back to sleep" Edward asked.

"Did your demonic charm pick someone up last night?" Ronald asked.

"I slept on a bed in a five star hotel being spooned by a guy who has the best abs I've ever seen. It was heaven" Sutcliffe replied with a blush and starry eyes.

"A human?" Edward asked with a scowl and Sutcliffe began wriggling on the spot.

"Alex has the early shift today. I need to get a new scythe" Ronald disappeared and Edward slapped Sutcliffe at the back of his head.

"What did you do that for?" Sutcliffe asked.

"Because your behaviour is absolutely despicable. A reaper would never moon over a human especially not one who has such a high rank in hell!"

"Edward, I'm not mooning over him. Humans do have worth. They just don't realise it" Sutcliffe replied, his face serious.

"I don't understand how you can be friends with human" Edward complained.

"Your day will come Edward, you'll see" Sutcliffe disappeared and Edward growled in frustration.

**PAGE BREAK**

The flight back to New York was quiet. Blaine fell asleep since he hadn't slept since being in heaven and returning. Finn stayed awake, staring at the screen where the inflight movie was playing. Blaine had been rather quiet since getting back. He seemed to be lost in thought and Finn had found him spacing out many times.

The papers detailing the dates to get to heaven and the locations had been burnt by Finn. If anyone would have found them, then there would be alot to explain. Blaine hadn't even protested at burning the papers but rather he had agreed and watched the papers burn. Finn glanced over at Blaine and sighed. Something was wrong with him, that was for sure.

The plane touched down in New York and Finn woke Blaine up. They made their way out to a taxi and Blaine fell asleep the minute the taxi began to move. Finn stopped the taxi outside the restaurant and woke Blaine up.

"Welcome back! You guys are early. I was expecting you after two days" Wes said.

"Yeah I finished off my work early and decided we should go back. Blaine's pretty tired though. He didn't sleep so well" Finn said.

"Come on, Blainers. Let's get you to sleep" David wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist and helped him up to his apartment.

"I should be getting home too. The jet lag is getting to me" Finn said stifling a yawn.

"Sure. Come by and have lunch tomorrow" Wes said.

"If the jet lag wears off by then" Finn waved goodbye and then went home.

**PAGE BREAK**

"One two three four!" Minx counted off and Trey started the piano melody.

Skylar counted off the beats and then turned to the mic. The piano music was slow and rhythmic. Skylar began singing.

_If you want me to listen, whisper._

_If you want me to run, just walk. _

_Wrap you name in lace and leather_

_I can hear you don't need to talk_

_Let us make a thousand mistakes_

_Cuz we'll never learn_

_You're my obsession_

_My fetish, my religion. _

_My confusion, my confession_

_The one I want tonight._

_You're my obsession_

_The question and conclusion_

_You are, you are, you are_

_My fetish, you are._

Minx began playing the drums and Skylar began nodding to the beat. Regent began to play his guitar and Skylar began singing again.

_You can kiss me with your torture. _

_Tie me up to golden chains. _

_Leave me begging under cover_

The bridge began and Regent began playing fiercely. The music hit it's climax and then mellowed down to Trey's piano melody. Skylar sang the chorus again and then the song ended. Once they were finished Trey whooped.

"That was amazing" Shin said with a grin.

"That has to be the best song you've ever written, Sky" Minx said.

"I love how you two put rock and a ballad together" Trey said.

"Thank you. It was hard work putting it all together" Skylar said with a bow of his head.

"Should we play this at the bar tomorrow? We could try it out on an audience" Regent asked.

"Hell yes!" Shin replied.

"We'll blow everyone else away" Trey said and Minx nodded in agreement.

"So our second song on the list" Skylar said and the rest agreed.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine woke up late afternoon. Since today was Saturday, the restaurant closed early. Everyone must have left already. He got out of bed and took a quick shower. He sat down behind his desk in his office and then spotted the calendar sitting on the desk. It was still on September and there was a red circle on the last Saturday of the month.

"I had told Skylar I would bring Brian with me to that club to see if they were any good. That's why he came to my apartment" Blaine said to himself and then he stood up.

He wore blue jeans and a white tee shirt. After gelling down his hair and shaving, he wore a beige Burberry jacket and matching beige shoes. He went down the stairs and drove to Blue Fresh. He flashed his ID to the bouncer and entered. Sitting at the bar he ordered a glass of Scotch.

He looked up when he heard a guitar begin to play. Skylar was nowhere in sight but the rest of the band were playing an unfamiliar instrumental track. The song ended and some girls nearest to the stage began to applaud. The rest of the bar didn't pay attention. Then Blaine spotted Skylar's blond head as he came out to stand in front of the microphone.

The guy with black hair began playing the piano softly, with feel. Blaine pulled out his phone and pressed the record button. Skylar began to sing softly and quietly into the mic but his voice attracted the attention of the entire bar.

_If you want me to listen, whisper._

_If you want me to run, just walk. _

_Wrap you name in lace and leather_

_I can hear you don't need to talk_

_Let us make a thousand mistakes_

_Cuz we'll never learn_

_You're my obsession_

_My fetish, my religion. _

_My confusion, my confession_

_The one I want tonight._

_You're my obsession_

_The question and conclusion_

_You are, you are, you are_

_My fetish, you are._

Skylar's voice was full of emotion as he sang. The rest began the bridge of the song. Skyler began to sing again, his voice becoming higher and higher until it faded away beautifully.

_You're my obsession_

_My fetish, my religion_

_You're my obsession_

_The question and conclusion_

_You are, you are, you are_

_My fetish you are_

The music slowed until the piano melody was left last. It faded away and Blaine stopped recording. The entire bar began applauding with the girls at the front leading the applause. Blaine ignored his scotch and began to clap loudly. This caught the attention of the blue haired guy and he poked Skylar. Skylar turned and spotted Blaine. Blaine let out a whistle and Skylar ducked his head with a small smile.

Then he sent a mouthed message for Blaine. 'Wait for me'. Blaine nodded and sat back down on the stool.

The band played a bunch of other songs and then after two hours, they left the stage. Blaine finished up his scotch and waited. A tap on the shoulder made him turn around. Skylar stood there in dark jeans and a black shirt with the sleeved rolled up. His jacket was hanging over his arm and his face was makeup less for once.

"Hey" Blaine said.

"Hi" Skylar replied and Blaine gestured for him to sit down.

Skylar sat and ordered an apple martini.

"You're not a really strong drinker are you?" Blaine asked.

"I have to maintain my voice. I don't drink coffee, I don't smoke and I don't drink alcohol that much" Skylar replied.

"Wow, you work hard. I really liked the song. Is it an original?"

"Yeah, I worked on the lyrics and Regent worked on the music. Did you really like it?"

"It's great for a rock ballad. Who's Regent?" Blaine asked.

Skylar turned around and pointed at Regent who was flirting with one of the girls who were routinely applauding for the band.

"All of your hair colors are rather interesting" Blaine commented when he spotted the redhead Minx and the blackhaired Trey seated together in a booth.

"We're all different and we come from the same place. Regent and I have been friends since we were at the orphanage together. When we were sixteen, we left and got our own place. Then we found Trey on the streets with the wrong crowd so we rescued him from there. Shin found us playing at this same bar so we added him to the band as bass guitar. I bumped into Minx on day while he was trying to run away from a rich guy" Skylar explained.

"I know I've been acting weird since we met but.." "Weird? I'm the weird one. Who kisses a guy when he's asleep? I'm sorry about that. I'm not that great at trying to get a guy to date"

Blaine chuckled and Skylar took a sip of his martini.

"I recorded you guys performing the song so I'll send it to Brian and if he likes it, he'll want to meet you all" Blaine said.

"Cool man, I owe you one"

**The story's nearly over. Blaine's back and life goes on. Will Edward ever get over his hate of humans? Will Klaine ever get back together? Will Finchel ever be together again? **

**Find out more in the next chapter of Heaven and Beyond. **


	11. Business Meetings and Emotional Talks

"I can't believe you went to heaven. Are you the stupidest man alive or what?" Wes exclaimed.

"I came back didn't I? I think I just needed Kurt to knock some sense into me" Blaine replied.

"So did you get any sense in that block head of yours?" Wes asked.

"Yeah and this Friday I'm going to a business dinner" Blaine replied staring at his phone where Skylar's number was displayed.

"With who?" Wes asked.

"Skylar"

"The thief? You're going out with him?"

"He asked me to help him with a recording contract. I owe it to him"

"That explains everything. So when's the date?"

"This Friday. I'm planning to take him to Tavern on the Green" Blaine replied.

"Isn't that a bit too upscale for a first date? You don't want to freak him out" Wes asked.

"That's why I'm planning to book the entire restaurant, just for us. It's not a date it's a business meeting" Blaine replied.

"You're going to freak him out"

"I don't think he's the type to run out from a meeting"

"You told me this guy's skittish when it comes to dating"

"He is but I'll be there with him every step of the way. It's not a date for god's sake"

"You're really putting effort into this"

"Because it's what I want to do"

**PAGE BREAK**

When Finn went back to work, no one asked about Sebastian. It was like no one had even cared about him being there. When Finn had asked someone from HR, they had replied that Sebastian had sent in his resignation two days ago. Finn had nodded and gone back to work. He couldn't help but miss the guy. There were no shouts in the corridors, no jumping on Finn's back and no disturbances.

It had annoyed Finn and the rest of the staff when Sebastian would pop in unannounced but Finn now missed it. He signed off the last documents and then stood up. It was dark outside and he went down the elevator to the parking lot. He looked around and saw that Sebastian's bright red sports car had also disappeared.

He drove home where his cat, Millie greeted him enthusiastically. Finn showered, ate and then sat down in front of the TV. Millie settled down on his lap and Finn turned on BBC. He looked up at Rachel's picture and then sighed.

_I really wanted to see you again. I'm sorry I couldn't be in heaven with Blaine. I have moved on from you but remember that you'll always carry a special place in my heart, Rachel. I love you. _

**PAGE BREAK**

"So it's official?" Regent asked, the next day.

"Yeah. I'm going on a business meeting" Skylar replied.

"I scored a date with the blond chick yesterday" Regent said.

"Just don't mess that up. I don't like picking up my phone to crying girls" Skylar said.

"I think she's the one, man"

"You said the same thing about Mandy. And Lina and Suki and Cherry and..." "Yeah, okay I get it"

Skylar grinned and then shivered. It was a rather cold day in New York. He was dressed in a off white sweater and purple skinny jeans with black boots. He hadn't taken a scarf with him when he left his one room apartment and he started to regret it because his neck was freezing.

"Hey dude, did Blaine tell you where you guys were going?" Regent asked.

"Nope but I'm sure it isn't a bad place. It's just a meeting" Skylar replied and Regent nodded.

Inside, Skylar was beginning to panic. What was he supposed to wear for a business meeting?

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine dressed in slacks and a green shirt. He stared at him critically in the mirror and then stripped his current outfit. He grabbed a pair of dark jeans and then wore a white shirt. He nodded and grabbed a thick navy blue trench coat. He wore his brown Italian leather shoes and then drove out of Skylar's apartment.

Skylar, meanwhile was obsessing over his minuscule amount of clothes. He didn't even know where they were going.

"He's here" Regent said looking out the window.

"I'm not even dressed" Skylar complained.

"He's wearing jeans and a trench coat. Just wear jeans and something on top. It's cold for you guys to take off your jackets" Regent said.

Skylar nodded and grabbed a pair of his darkest and warmest jeans. He wore a thick white sweater and a white scarf. He wore leather boots and checked his eyeliner and hair in the mirror. Skylar's phone buzzed and he picked it up.

"Come on down. I'm right in front of the building" Blaine said and then hung up.

Skylar tucked his phone into his pocket and then went downstairs. He shivered in the cold and threw himself into Blaine's car as fast as he could.

"You don't do well in cold?" Blaine asked watching Skylar shiver horribly.

"No. I make Regent go crazy with the heating bills" Skylar replied.

"We're going to Tavern on the Green" Blaine said as he drove along.

"Okay" Skylar nodded and then turned on the radio.

The music began floating in the car and Skylar turned to look out the window. Blaine glanced over at him and then noted his tensed hands.

"Have you ever been to a business dinner?" Blaine asked.

"Never" Skylar replied.

"So this is actually your first business dinner?"

"Yeah. I don't date, I just go pick up any guy in the bar so business dinners are kind of way off" Skylar replied and then looked away.

"Why isn't anyone here?" Skylar asked looking around.

"I reserved the entire restaurant" Blaine replied looking at the menu.

"For me?"

"Yeah"

Skylar looked down at the menu and then flicked his eyes up at Blaine. Blaine was perusing the menu and Skylar sighed. He set the menu down and Blaine looked up at the blond.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"It's obvious to me that you don't want to be here. Why'd you invite me out? Was it guilt? Or just plain pity?"

Blaine sighed. Skylar might have been distant and aloof but he was observant and smart as well. Blaine would rather be at home watching a movie and eating popcorn.

"It wasn't pity. I just wanted to see if we could be able to do business together. I mean I am a producer and you're the singer" Blaine replied honestly.

"Blaine, I think when people meet for anything, they talk about themselves and their lives" Skylar said.

"Okay then. I'm Blaine Anderson, recording artist and music producer at Hummel Enterprises. I'm twenty eight years old and I'm originally from Ohio. I moved to New York after graduating from Dalton Academy and majored in music at NYU"

"I'm Skylar Winters. I was born in an orphanage and my mother died a few hours after I was born. She said to name me Skylar because the last thing she saw before she died was the blue sky. I never knew my dad and I don't really want to. Regent was left at the orphanage when he was six and we became best friends. Then you know how we met the band"

"No schooling?"

"I never finished middle school. I just cared about making music and singing"

"None of you went to school?"

"Minx never finished grade school. I lasted till the last year of middle school. Regent finished his first year of high school and left. Shin actually finished but he was kicked out of school in the last month of high school. I don't really know about Trey. He doesn't really talk about it much"

"What about earning?"

"I got a job at a bar as a cleaner at night and during the day I used to work at various grocery stores. It was pretty hard paying rent. Then Regent left school and began working at a construction site. That paid really well since he did all the hard labour. So we roomed together and he pays half the rent"

"What about the rest?"

"Shin actually lives with his aunt who is some big shot lawyer. Minx stays by himself because he feels uncomfortable with too many people in one place. Trey never talks about it"

"I showed your song to Brian. He enjoyed it and decided to show it to his boss. We'll hear an answer probably tomorrow" Blaine said.

"Is anyone else gay in your friends group?"

"Of course, there's K-" Blaine choked on the name and Skylar blinked in surprise.

"Is it Kurt?" Skylar asked after a minute's silence.

"He's not exactly in my friend's group. He's dead" Blaine replied and Skylar nodded.

"I haven't told you about the sixth member of the band, have I?"

Blaine looked up and Skylar smiled sadly.

"His name was Fawn. He was the most flamboyant out of all of us. He wore tights and bright colors all the time. He fluttered around like a butterfly and he was always cheerful. There were some macho guys who didn't like how faggy he was being. One night, while coming back from school and the guys accosted him. They beat him bad enough and left him on the street. I didn't know something that bad had happened to him until Shin told me he hadn't showed up at school. We searched for him and found him dead"

Skylar looked away and a tear fell from his eyes.

"He was blue from the cold and his blond hair was brown with blood gushing from his head. We reported it to the police but nothing ever happened to those guys. Trey and Regent finally lost it and beat up those guys a inch from death. I still miss the little pixie trying to spread magic dust of happiness"

Blaine reached out and took Skylar's hand in his.

"You loved him?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah I did. He was the one who made be come out and face the world. He was my first love" Skylar sniffled.

"I had a pretty rough childhood myself. My mom got cancer and died early. My dad cheated and had an illegitimate son. After my mom died, my dad married the woman whom he had the child with. The only cheerful part of my life was Kurt. Kurt transferred to my school and I hated him. He was annoying and cheerful. The highlight of my day was when I would rile him up and he would get all red and yell at me"

"Sounds like a weird love story"

"He moved away from my school and then I realised I loved him. I followed him to New York and then he fell in love with my best friend Sam. He got into an accident and then I found out Sam was cheating on him and trying to take his father's business away. Kurt woke up soon enough and then died after two weeks"

"So you never confessed?"

"I think he figured it out because the day before he died, he told me to be his boyfriend for the day and we went on a date" Blaine replied.

"I guess we both lost someone special in our lives" Skylar commented.

"So, will you fix me?" Blaine asked.

"If you fix me as well" Skylar said tightening his grip on Blaine's hand.

Blaine smiled and then waved the waiter over. Emotional drama made him hungry.


	12. Reapers Night Out

Blaine drove back to his place after dropping Skylar off. He had to admit, he had had fun. Skylar might have been uncomfortable at first but once he got comfortable, he was more amiable and talkative. Blaine knew Skylar had had a rough life but the fact that Skylar had not run off with the wrong crowd was something to be honored. Skylar had offered for Blaine to meet the whole band as well.

Blaine had agreed and then he parked in the restaurant parking lot. He entered his apartment and left his keys on a side table. He took off his trench coat and hung it up. It was only eleven so he switched on the stereo. Kurt's high voice began floating around the apartment and Blaine lied down on the couch and closed his eyes.

**PAGE BREAK**

"So how'd it go?" Regent asked.

"Pretty well" Skylar replied sitting down on his air matress.

"You didn't freak out? Where'd you guys go?"

"I freaked out but he was understanding about it. We went to Tavern on the Green" Skylar replied.

"Classy. Any signs of a contract?"

"I don't know. He said he would call but I doubt it"

"Minx came over while you were out. Guess what he was asking"

"What?"

"Minx is thinking of asking our boy Trey on a date" Regent replied.

"Really? What changed his mind about Trey?"

"I guess because Trey's stopped acting like such an idiot. He's more serious"

"Minx deserves a little happiness. He's had it rough" Skylar said.

"We've all had it rough" Regent corrected.

"Not like Minx" Skylar said.

"You're right about that" Regent agreed.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Tell me the truth of why you are doing this for Skylar" Wes said staring at Blaine intensely.

"I told you I owe him" Blaine replied looking away from Wes.

"You're lying" Wes said.

"Fine, Kurt told me not to come to heaven until I die. Not by suicide but when my own natural death comes"

Wes's eyes widened at the pain in Blaine's eyes.

"So you're using Skylar to distract yourself?" Wes asked incredulously.

"I've already accomplished what I wanted to do with my life. Instead of just doing nothing, it's better I have something to distract myself. Skylar and his band just fit the situation" Blaine replied and Wes nodded.

"At least I know now that you're not just sleeping around. But can you keep your word and make them famous?"

"That's on them" Blaine replied.

**PAGE BREAK**

Minx sat alone in Blue Fresh. He wasn't really alone since the cleaners were all around him, wiping down tables and sweeping the floor after last night's customers. He was seated at the piano staring at the keys. He had told Trey to meet him at the gay bar and Trey had probably forgotten about it.

Just then the door flew open and Trey stood there. His hair was flat against his head and his face was makeup less. His converse were untied, his tee shirt inside out and his eyes were wild.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I overslept. Damn it, I ruined everything didn't I?"

Minx smiled so big that Trey had to shield his eyes at the pure happiness behind it.

"You came" Minx jumped off the piano bench and ran towards Trey.

Trey stared at the small red head in front of him and then smiled.

"Yeah, I did" He replied and Minx took his hand.

The red head led him to the piano bench and they both sat down.

"I thought you weren't coming" Minx said running his hands over the piano keys.

"I'll always come if you're the one calling me, babe" Trey said wrapping an arm around Minx's shoulders.

**PAGE BREAK**

"These guys sound good. The drummer's being backup for the lead singer" Brian said as he drank a sip of his coffee.

"I thought Skylar was singing by himself. I didn't know Minx was backup" Blaine commented.

"That's why you're a music producer and not an agent" Brian said.

"So are they worth to market and become famous?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I can say that drummer and the lead are great at singing and they have talent. I don't know about the rest of them" Brian replied.

"Skylar won't like making it on his own. He'll want all of them together" Blaine replied.

"Why don't you call them to my office and maybe we can work something out with them" Brian said.

Blaine nodded and then called Skylar up.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Guys, this is Blaine" Skylar said and Blaine sent an awkward wave to the band.

"That's Minx. Trey's over there with Shin. This is my best bud Regent" Skylar said.

"Nice to meet you" Minx said politely and Blaine sent him a smile.

"So, I've got news for all of you. Brian wants to meet you all tomorrow, in his office. Dress to impress. I'll be here to pick you all up at ten at Blue Fresh" Blaine said.

"So is it like a record deal?" Trey asked.

"There's a possibility if you guys impress him enough. He like your song but now he needs to meet you to see if you have any personality good enough to market" Blaine replied.

"So we should dress like how we usually do?" Shin asked.

"Sure. He needs to see your image so why not?" Blaine replied.

"What about being gay? Are we supposed to hide that or what?" Trey asked.

"Better tell him now than later" Blaine replied.

"I'm straight. Shin and Minx are bi. Trey and Skylar are gay" Regent said.

"So tell that to him when you meet him" Blaine said.

"So tomorrow at ten!" Skylar said with a fist pump.

"I'll see you guys then" Blaine waved to the guys and then Skylar waved him over.

"What's up?" Blaine asked.

"Will you be our manager?" Skylar asked and Blaine grinned.

"I'd be honoured"

**PAGE BREAK**

"Why did you drag us out here?" Edward asked disgruntled as he stared at the dancing bodies.

"What other place to relax and unwind than a human nightclub?" Sutcliffe asked with a smile.

"This place is awesome. The alcohol is amazing!" Alex said as he drank another shot of tequila.

"Ronald's enjoying himself" Sutcliffe commented and Edward's eye twitched at the sight of Ronald making out with a red head girl.

"Come on, Ed, let's dance!" Alex grabbed Edward's hand and tried to tug him away from the bar.

"No, I'm not going to dance. I didn't want to even be here!" Edward griped as Alex dragged him into the crowd of people dancing.

"Woohoo!" Sutcliffe cheered as 'Sexy and I Know It' began playing.

Alex began dancing with Sucliffe and Edwrd stood off to the side awkwardly.

"Come on!" Alex grabbed Edward's hand and twirled him round.

"I need a drink" Sutcliffe weaved out of the crowd and reached the bar.

"Hey sexy" A cool, low voice said in Edward's ear.

Edward turned around and came face to face with a beautiful brunette with large brown eyes. She was dressed in denim short shorts and a strapless blue corset top. Her curls were messed up from dancing and her cheeks were flushed. Edward's eyes widened as she turned and began grinding up against him.

"Whoa, go Ed!" Sutcliffe cheered from the bar.

Edward flushed and placed his hands on the girl's waist. They began moving in sync and Alex wolf-whistled. Edward finally began getting into the groove of things and let out a whoop of his own. The song ended and 'Party Rock Anthem' by LMFAO came on. The girl turned and Edward was amazed again by the sight of her large eyes. She smiled and began bellydancing.

"Whoa that's hot!" Ronald commented to Sutcliffe.

"Where'd the redhead go?" Alex asked, taking a break from the dance floor.

"God knows. That brunette is way more sexy" Ronald replied staring at the girl dancing with Edward.

"Jen! We gotta go!" Another girl, a blond grabbed the brunette and began dragging her away from Edward.

The brunette struggled and then turned to blow Edward a kiss. Edward stood there like a statue and then turned to stare at the reapers. Ronald wolf-whistled and Edward turned bright red.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine sat down on the couch next to Skylar, who kept on running his hands through his blond hair in nervousness. Trey and Minx were holding hands, finger interlocked as they gaped at the office. Shin stood off to the side look bored but his fingers were twitching. Regent meanwhile was looking at the cig pack in his hands as if contemplating something.

"Welcome guys. I'm Brian" Brian entered the room and introduced himself.

"This is Skylar, Minx, Trey, Shin and Regent" Blaine said gesturing at each one of them as he said their names.

"Nice to meet you" Skylar said nodding his head.

"So, Blaine showed me your video and I must say I was impressed. You guys are an amateur band who could bring together a great song. I was hoping to offer two of you a contract" Brian said.

His assistant, Kim, came forward and placed a file in front of Skylar and Minx. Minx picked up the file and flicked it open.

"So wait, the contract's only for the two of them? What about the rest of us?" Trey asked.

"I found only Skylar and Minx marketable as solo artists. I'm sorry but that's what I can give you" Brian replied.

"Then we say no" Skylar stood up and removed the paper contract from his file.

He stood in front of Brian and tore the contract in half.

"It's either all of us or none of us" Skylar said and Blaine facepalmmed.

"Skylar just think this thing through" Blaine said and Skylar shook his head.

"How about we work out a little deal? We release your song as a single. If the public responds well then we'll see about a contract" Brian said.

"For all of us" Skylar said.

"For all of you" Brian agreed.

"That's okay with me" Blaine said and glanced at the rest of the band who also nodded.

"Then we have a deal" Brian held out his hand to Blaine who shook it and then offered it to Skylar who shook it once and then let go.

"So when should we come to the studio for recording?" Blaine asked.

"Next week. My secretary will email you the timings" Brian replied gesturing to Kim.

"Thanks alot man" Blaine led everyone out and into his car.

"Sky, you shouldn't have told him that he had to take all of us. I mean you're really talented, why are you lagging around for us?" Trey asked.

"Yeah, we're holding you back" Shin said.

"I promised Fawn I wouldn't leave anyone behind. And everything will be okay. Everyone loved the song in the bar so the public will like us. Hello contract!" Skylar replied and everyone settled into silence.

"So as soon as I get the timings I'll call you guys. Until then, it's goodbye" Blaine said.

"We have another performance at Blue Fresh if you want to come to it" Shin said.

"I'll text if I'll be coming. How about we have lunch at my restaurant?" Blaine asked.

"Let's go!" Minx cheered.

**PAGE BREAK**

"You want to meet Sebastian? For what?" Finn asked.

"I want to meet him, that's all. Can you call him?" Blaine replied.

"He's a reaper. I doubt the number I had of him will work" Finn said.

"Try it. I really have to meet him" Blaine urged.

Finn sighed and skimmed through his contacts list and called Sebastian. To his surprise, someone picked up the phone.

"Reaper Dispatch Centre, Sutcliffe speaking"

"Seb? Is that you?" Finn asked.

"Finny darling! I didn't think you would try calling me" Sebastian trilled.

"Can you come to Blaine's apartment? He wants to talk to you" Finn asked.

"Anything for you Finny. My shift ends in an hour. See you then" Sebastian hung up and then let out a whoop.

"Let me guess, the human called you" Edward said.

"You didn't think that human girl was so despicable when she was rubbing up on you" Ronald pointed out and Edward turned red.

"Ed's in loooooooovvvvveeee!" Sutcliffe squealed and Ronald laughed when Edward threw a file at Sutcliffe which smacked against Sutcliffe's face.

"Where's Alex?" Ronald asked changing the subject.

"Reaping. Something you should be doing, Sutcliffe" Edward replied.

"I work when I feel like it" Sutcliffe stretched and then disappeared.

**PAGE BREAK**

Blaine sat on his couch waiting for Sebastian. There was a flash of light and Sebastian stood there in skinny jeans and a shirt. Over the shirt, he had worn a vest which showed off his slim torso.

"So why'd you call me?" Sebastian asked, his voice serious.

"As a reaper you would know exactly when a person dies right?" Blaine asked.

"I do but I don't like the Reaper's library. I don't bother wondering when people die" Sebastian replied.

"Will you be able to find out when I'll die? Or Finn?" Blaine asked.

"I would be breaking the rules but you're Finn's friend so I'll try. Don't expect anything" Sebastian disappeared and Blaine sighed.

All he could do now was wait.


	13. The End

Sutcliffe sighed as he entered the Reaper's library. He hated this place. No reaper really bothered with this place unless it was an important person that needed to be judged so the decision on whether to let a person live could be properly discussed and decided.

"If it isn't George Sutcliffe. I haven't seen you in a hundred years or so. What are you doing here?" The librarian William asked.

"I need to do research on a soul. How are the books arranged?" Sutcliffe asked.

"Last names. A is all the way there" William replied pointing.

Sutcliffe nodded and went to the shelf. He scanned the books until he found 'Anderson Blaine'. He pulled out the book and opened it up. He skimmed through Blaine's childhood, teenage years and then found the death date. His eyes widened.

"Crap"

**PAGE BREAK**

"Brian's called me in for another meeting with you guys. I need to drop off Finn at his apartment before we can go" Blaine said to Skylar and the rest of the band.

He drove out of the restaurant parking lot and Finn twitched when Shin poked the back of his head.

"Quit it, dude" Finn said.

"Fine" Shin said and then there was a yelp heard from the back.

"Shin, quit pinching me!" Minx said.

"You touch him, you have me to answer to" Trey threatened and Shin chuckled in amusement and then turned to Skylar

"Ow! My hair!" Skylar said and Shin snickered.

"What a smarmy bastard" Regent cursed, rubbing his ear where Shin had pulled it.

Blaine sighed as Shin kept on disturbing the other occupants in the car. He pressed the auto button on the steering wheel and unclipped his seatbelt. He turned and began scolding Shin like a parent.

"Stop it, for God's sake otherwise I'll drop you off right here"

"Watch out!" Skylar screamed and there was a loud sound of metal crashing into each other.

Blaine felt himself being thrown out of the car and landed on the dirty road. There was an explosion and the car was flipped over and he fell into the darkness. After a couple of minutes he awoke.

"Someone call the police!" He heard a shout.

He stood up from where he was lying on the gravel and then looked at the burning car and truck. Inside he could see himself, unconscious on the driver's seat flames all over his body. He looked over at Finn's body and then spotted another Finn unconscious on the ground next to the car. He looked around and saw the entire band unconscious right outside the car.

"Blaine Anderson. You have just died. It is time to go up the elevator"

"Who are you?" Blaine asked.

"I am the Scheduler" was the reply.

Blaine stared at the teenager in front of him and then smiled. He was going to meet Kurt again.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Would you look at that" David said staring at the news report in the restaurant.

"What happened?" Wes asked wiping his hands.

"There was an accident. A car crashed into a large petrol truck. The car exploded along with the petrol truck. Fire department's trying to stop the flames" David said pointing to the TV where the burning car and truck could be seen.

"That's Blaine's car!" Wes said staring wide eyed at the screen.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. Blaine bought that car with me after he came to New York. I know that car anywhere!" Wes scanned the area around the car and then recognised it.

"Let's go!" Wes screamed and he ran out of the restaurant, David at his heels.

By the time they got there, the flames had been put out but nothing was left except burnt and charred bodies. Wes burst into tears and David put an arm around him for comfort.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Blaine Anderson. Sentenced to Heaven" Alex proclaimed.

The door to heaven opened and Blaine stepped into the garden. He breathed deeply and smiled. He was finally here and nothing would keep him away from Kurt. Next to him Finn appeared and Blaine smiled up at him.

"Where are the rest?" Finn asked looking around.

"They'll be here. Soon" Blaine replied.

**PAGE BREAK**

"I really feel bad. I checked his date of death and timing and realised it was five minutes to go. I'm a horrible person" Sutcliffe moaned.

"You aren't a horrible person. You can't control death" Edward said placing an arm around the magenta haired reaper.

"At least Finn's dead now. You won't be breaking any rules if you go visit him" Ronald pointed out.

"Who passed judgement on them?" Edward asked as Sebastian buried his head into Edward's neck and began crying.

"Alex obviously" Ronald replied.

"It'll be okay, Sutcliffe. Everyone is supposed to die someday" Edward said and Sutcliffe cried harder.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Rachel?"

Rachel turned around and her eyes widened.

"Finn?"

She squealed and ran to hug him. He lifted her up and held her tight against his body, relishing the feeling of having her in his arms again.

"I can't believe you're here. Did you find another door?" Rachel asked.

"I died Rachel. In a car accident with Blaine" Finn replied.

"A car accident? Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Rachel, I'm here with you, obviously I'm okay"

"Where's Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"He's going to find Kurt" Finn replied.

**PAGE BREAK**

_"You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream, just one touch, now baby I'm in need, this is real, so just take a chance and don't ever look back, don't even look back" _

Kurt whirled around and then found himself face to face with Blaine who was singing.

"I thought I told you not to come back. You were supposed to die when your time came" Kurt said.

"My time did come, Kurt. I died in a car accident with Finn" Blaine said.

"Finn died too?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded.

Kurt smiled and ran to Blaine, throwing his arms around the shorter man. Blaine caught him easily and let out a carefree laugh. Kurt leaned back and captured Blaine's lips in his.

"I love you" He whispered against Blaine's lips.

"I'll always love you" Blaine said before kissing Kurt again.

**PAGE BREAK**

After being judged by a brunette man in a suit, Skylar was sentenced to heaven. He toppled onto the ground of heaven and lost consciousness.Skylar awoke and found himself in a beautiful garden. He closed his eyes to relish the serenity of the place he found himself in.

"You're finally here"

Skylar sighed in happiness as he felt those familiar cold hands run through the locks of his hair.

"Yeah I am" Skylar replied, opening his eyes.

He looked up at Fawn's content face and then leaned up to kiss him. Fawn leaned down, his long blond hair falling into Skylar's face and tickling his chin and pressed his lips against his soulmate's. Skylar smiled at feeling those familiar, soft lips pushing with the slightest pressure against his own.

"Your hair's brown again" Fawn said with a giggle.

"Is it?" Skylar reached up and grabbed a lock of his hair. It was brown and soft, better than what his blond hair used to be like.

"I like it, I always did" Fawn said.

"I dyed it blond for you" Skylar replied.

"We'll be together forever" Fawn said with a happy smile.

"Together forever" Skylar vowed making Fawn smile even wider.

**PAGE BREAK**

"He died too young. They all did" Wes said staring at Blaine's grave.

"No he didn't. He lived for Kurt and no one else. At least he didn't commit suicide" Velma replied.

"He's up there with Kurt having the time of his life. Finn's there with Rachel as well" Mercedes said.

"Mercedes?"

Mercedes and the rest turned to see Quinn standing there uncomfortably.

"Hi Quinn" Mercedes said.

"Is it true? Did Blaine really...?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. He and Finn along with a few friends died in a car accident" Wes replied.

Even though there was alot of enmity for Quinn in Mercedes's heart, she still extended a hand and let Quinn take it. Quinn stepped forward and placed flowers on the graves.

"So where's Sam?" Wes asked.

"He still had two more years of prison for finish off. I told him about Blaine and he refused to believe it" Quinn replied.

"Blaine's dad and brother Cooper just left after the funeral. I guess they couldn't face the pain of Blaine leaving" David said.

"Burt and Carole left right after the funeral as well" Velma said.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Finny darling!" Sebastian ran to hug Finn, jostling a surprised Rachel from Finn's arm.

"Nice to see you again, Sebastian" Finn said trying to separate himself from Sebastian.

"Why is he clinging to Finn like that?" Rachel asked, sidling up to Edward.

"He's got a strange dependance on Finn" Edward replied and Rachel nodded.

"Now that you're here we'll do lots of things. I'll take you to the Dispatch Centre, all the reaper hangouts and I'll introduce you to lots of reapers too!" Sebastian said.

"Sure, dude. No problem" Finn said with an uncomfortable smile.

He glanced at Rachel for help but she turned and walked away with Edward.

**PAGE BREAK**

"This place is pretty" Minx commented as he picked a flower and twirled it between his fingers.

"A little too pretty if you ask me" Trey replied feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Your hair's different" Minx said reached up and placing the flower behind Trey's ear.

"It used to be black. I just dyed it to darken it" Trey replied and then realised that Minx's hair was different too.

"Your natural hair color is blond?"

"It's not bad is it?" Minx asked, running his hands through his blond locks.

"No, it's actually cute. No, scratch that, it's adorable" Trey said flopping down onto his stomach and looking at Minx.

"I'm not that cute" Minx said with a blush that made him look even more adorable.

"You are" Trey said reached out and cupping Minx's cheek.

"Well, if it isn't the lovebirds. Whatcha doing?" Regent asked and Shin snickered at the annoyed looks on Minx and Trey's faces.

"Way to ruin a moment. Oh my god" Trey said.

"Why is your hair blond? And yours is black?" Minx asked glancing between Regent and Shin.

"You look cute with blond hair" Regent said.

"Anyone seen Skylar?" Shin asked.

"He's probably avoiding you, Shin, you're the one who started annoying everyone and we all died" Minx replied.

"Hey, what's written down in fate is written down" Shin said shrugging.

"Guys, look who I found!" Skylar shouted and the guys cheered at the sight of Fawn.

"Daddy found Mommy" Minx said and Fawn hugged him.

"And I found my kids" Fawn said and Trey flipped over onto his back.

"We have incest in this family. What a distinctional family" Shin said pointing to Trey and Minx.

"Love is love, sweetie" Fawn said punching Shin's arm.

**PAGE BREAK**

"You're not mad that Quinn's here?" Blaine asked Kurt.

They were both seated on a bench nearby the graves.

"No. I already forgave her before I went up the elevator" Kurt replied.

"It's nice that they buried me right next to you. Together even in death" Blaine commented.

"Like the way Finn's right next to Rachel?"

"Yeah. I love you Kurt"

"Love you too"

As everyone walked away from the grave, Kurt and Blaine disappeared back to heaven.

**And Heaven And Beyond comes to an end! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite and added this story to their alerts list. I won't be writing any Glee fics any time soon because I have other anime fics waiting for me. **

**Thank you for sticking with me this long**

**Onyxinlife**


End file.
